A Very Drarry Christmas
by CaramelAriana
Summary: Little drarry ficlets for the 25 days of Christmas. Full of good ole fashioned Christmas fluff.
1. Mistletoe

A/N: Hullo! It's a Christmas fic! Huzzah! I've decided that for the 25 days of Christmas I'm going to post ficlets everyday. Yay! This particular fic has more fluff than both my pillows. And as the title implies, it's drarry! Enjoy!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Mistletoe<p>

Harry and Hermione laughed as they walked toward Harry's home. He had bought a cottage in Godric's Hollow on a whim, and it had turned out to be the best unplanned decision he ever made. Well, second best. The man he shared his home with was ultimately the best.

For some strange reason Draco had insisted Harry go Christmas shopping with Hermione. It was strange really.

Harry bid farewell to Hermione before climbing up the steps. He carefully stomped the snowy slush from the bottom of his shoes before entering. Draco was a stickler when it came to clean floors. He opened the door and nearly dropped his bags in surprise.

The front entrance was covered in glittering decorations. Gold garlands hung tastefully from the walls, dotted with floating fairy lights. A soft, red runner trailed down the hall into the sitting room. Harry could see a fir tree fully decorated in gold and silver. It too was covered in a garland, and glass bulbs reflected the blinking lights.

He was greeted with a kiss on the cheek, then: "You're letting in the cold air."

Wide, green eyes turned to see a smirking Malfoy in the hallway. Harry hadn't even seen him sneak up. "This is beautiful, Draco."

The blonde snorted. "Of course it is. Now come in, it's cold outside."

Harry obligingly stepped inside and Draco pulled the door closed. "Surprised?" the blonde asked.

"Very," Harry responded with a nod.

The smirk turned into a genuine smile of pleasure. "Here, let me help with the bags. Unless there's something in there I shouldn't see?"

Harry shook his head. "I have learned not to keep your presents in the house if I want them to actually be a surprise."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're exaggerating, but I'll forgive you. Now hurry up and let me show you the rest of the house."

Harry had no choice but to drop his bags in the entrance hall as he pulled off his shoes and coat. Draco insistently tugged at his hand, and he allowed himself to be dragged with no small amusement. "Don't you need to be going?" he asked.

"Going where, Potter?"

"Potter" rolled his eyes. "You said you had a meeting tonight. You wanted me out of the house so you could prepare for it."

"No, I just needed you out of the house."

He frowned. "You lied to me?"

Draco sighed. "Merlin, Harry! If you're going to take it like that, then yes, I had to prepare for a meeting. My meeting is with you and my preparations are what I am trying to show you."

Harry blinked. "Oh," he said. "That's actually kind of sweet."

"Please, Potter. I am many things, but sweet is not one of them."

Harry chuckled but didn't argue. He would let Draco pretend to be the stone-faced Slytherin he wanted everyone to believe. Harry knew better, as evident by paintings of winter scenery that now adorned the walls of the staircase.

He was so awed by one particular painting that he didn't notice Draco had stopped until he ran into him. They were in front of the bedroom and Draco had a mischievous glint to his eyes. Harry tried to peer into the bedroom, but the lamps were off and the new moon was not offering any natural lighting. "So what are we meeting about?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know. I was thinking hot cocoa in front of a fire."

"How very classical," Harry teased.

Draco clucked his tongue, but smiled as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He leaned in and placed soft lips over Harry's own. The kiss was gentle and slow. Harry sighed happily.

The need for air finally pulled the two apart and Harry grinned. "I didn't realize decorating put you in such a good mood."

Draco rolled his and pointed above the doorway. "Mistletoe," he said simply.

Harry raised an eyebrow, a move he had undoubtedly stolen from his boyfriend. "And the mistletoe just happened to find its way above our bedroom door?"

"Mistletoe does strange things."

"Shut up Draco," Harry said fondly.

"Make me."

He did.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked! n_n<p> 


	2. Leftovers

A/N: Happy December 2! AKA Day 2 of the the 25 days of Christmas. I'm actually surprised at the response this story is getting! Thank you to my lovely reviewers, and thank you to everyone who is adding this to your faves/alerts list. It fills me with a special kind of Christmas cheer.  
>Warnings: BL, obviously. Also, fluff as in Draco is actually nice, in that special Draco way of his.<p>

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Leftovers<p>

A pop sounded in the night air as Harry Potter apparated into the town of Wetherly. He recovered quickly and straightened his jumper. The air was seasonably warm for December. Though the weather made it feel less like the holidays, Harry had a new appreciation for it after volunteering at the homeless shelter. No one would die of hypothermia tonight.

With a smile he headed toward The Moose Café. He mentally prepared himself to meet his date, who would no doubt be traumatized from his own walk to the restaurant. Wetherly was a lower income community, and it was not uncommon to be approached for spare change. Harry had debated submitting the small town to the pompousness that was Draco Malfoy, but he had been craving a bowl of broccoli cheddar and The Moose Café made the best.

The bell above the door dinged as he entered the warm restaurant. A friendly redhead greeted him with a smile. "Good evening sir. Table for one?"

Harry nodded his greeting. "Actually, I'm supposed to be meeting someone. He's about my height, blonde hair, a bit of a snob…"

The hostess laughed. "You mean the well-dressed bloke? I can lead you right to him." She lowered her voice as she motioned for Harry to follow her. "He's created quite a stir in the kitchen. Bit of a fight over who's going to serve him." She giggled.

He shook his head as he spotted the blonde. He abruptly decided to not let Draco know about the fascination of the waitresses. The git was insufferable as it was.

"It's about time Potter," was Draco's greeting as they approached the table. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost." He was cupping a steaming cup of what Harry knew would be hot cocoa. Draco liked to deny it, but it was one of his favorite beverages.

"Thank you," he said to the hostess, ignoring Draco's discontent at being kept waiting.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

He nodded. "Tea with honey please."

The hostess assured the two that their waitress would be right with them before going off to fetch his drink.

"All joking aside," Draco began again. "What kept you?"

Harry sighed. "I had to help break up a fight right as I was leaving the shelter."

At his explanation Draco raised an eyebrow. "A fight? What kind of shelter is this?"

Harry chuckled. "I was helping to serve dinner at a homeless shelter. Everyone is only supposed to get one plate, but someone tried to sneak in for seconds. Someone else noticed and caused a big uproar. They ended up getting into a fist fight."

It seemed Draco didn't know which part of the story to address first. "You served dinner at a homeless shelter?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Harry answered as he took his tea from the returning hostess. "I signed up to volunteer for the holidays."

"Why?"

"Because they get more volume around the holidays. It starts to get cold and people come in for a warm meal."

Draco snorted. "You and your hero complex."

Harry was saved from responding as their waitress approached. He watched with some amusement as the waitress attempted to flirt with Draco. After placing their orders the blonde turned a glare on him.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked.

"The waitress was flirting with you, and you were completely oblivious."

Draco took a sip from his cocoa. "I was not oblivious. I figured it would be improper to respond in any way seeing as I am on a date with you."

Harry blinked. "Oh. That's actually…really sweet."

"Well, we can't have the hero getting jealous."

"Shut up," Harry said. "I don't have a hero complex. I just like helping people."

Draco stared at him. "You do understand what the definition of a 'hero complex' is?"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "It's not bad to want to help someone who probably hasn't had a decent meal in months."

"Help comes to those who help themselves."

"I figured you would say something like that," Harry said, taking another sip of his tea. He wasn't angry at the blonde; he knew Draco was raised in a completely different world than he had been.

To his credit, Draco had been trying. He had even stopped trading insults with Ron. It seemed tonight Harry would see more of that effort. "Enlighten me."

Harry sighed. "You're right that some people are on the streets because of the choices they've made. Others are there because they were placed in situations that they couldn't control. The other day I met a woman that had been abused by her husband. After one night when he beat her in front of their two-year-old daughter, she took her and ran. She doesn't have anyone to turn to and she's been living at the shelter with her daughter for the past three months."

Draco frowned. "That is unbelievable."

"There are a lot of stories like that," Harry continued. "Today I met a sixteen-year-old who was kicked out of his house when his parents found out he was gay."

That story really struck a chord with Draco. He was silent as the waitress brought their dinners. This time when she tried to flirt, he grabbed Harry's hand. The brunette had been rather surprised, but the waitress got the hint. Based on the look on her face though, Harry was willing to bet this would only cause more gossip in the kitchen.

Harry hummed in appreciation as he took in his first spoonful of broccoli cheddar. "I have been craving this all day!"

"Is that why you brought us to such a hole in the wall?" Draco asked, eyeing his surroundings distastefully.

Harry just nodded. "They make the absolute best broccoli cheddar."

"I highly doubt that."

"Taste it!" He filled his spoon and let it hover in front of Draco's mouth.

"You do not honestly expect me to eat off of your spoon?" The spoon stayed where it was. With a sigh Draco leaned in and gracefully tried the soup. His eyes widened in surprise. "That is good."

Harry smirked. "Told you."

The rest of the meal was passed with pleasant conversation. It had taken a few months for the two of them to be comfortable with one another, but Harry was glad they'd finally arrived at that point. He took the interruptions by the waitresses in stride. He had apparently been correct in his previous assumption. Once the waitresses knew Draco was gay, it piqued their curiosity instead of discouraging them. The world was becoming an interesting place.

It was Draco's turn to pick up the bill, though he complained that the cost of the meal hardly counted as an appropriate amount to pay. He and Harry got into a small argument about who would pay for the next meal, but Harry let Draco have it. After all, the one who wasn't paying got to choose, and Harry could always pick another inexpensive restaurant.

Harry waited as Draco picked up his to-go box and marveled at the fact that Draco never finished his meal. They left the restaurant with echoes of goodbyes trailing after them. In a spell of bravery Harry placed his arm through Draco's, pleased when he wasn't rejected. They walked arm in arm in comfortable silence. "Are you coming over tonight?" Harry asked casually.

"If I must." But the blonde was smiling.

"Could you spare some change?" a voice asked from the ground. They turned to see an older woman sitting against the wall. She was huddled into her jacket.

Harry shook his head. He truly felt for her and her situation, but he was not comfortable pulling out his wallet in this particular neighborhood. "I'm sorry, I don't have any one me."

"Please, I just want to buy something to eat."

He was about to respond when Draco moved around him. "I don't have any change ma'am, but I do have some food in here. It's only what was left from my dinner, but you may have it if you like."

The woman grinned and took the box from Draco. "Thank you young man. You are very kind. Have a Happy Christmas."

Draco nodded and pulled a still gaping Harry behind him as they continued walking. "Did I just witness Draco Malfoy willingly give his food to a homeless woman?"

"I despise leftovers."

Harry hid his smile behind his hand and let it drop.

* * *

><p>AN: Things that are fluffy: clouds, snow, and these ficlets. Don't worry, there's plenty more Drarry coming. Tata!


	3. Mele Kalikimaka

A/N: Once again, I am overwhelmed by the response to these stories! I'm glad people seem to like them. BTW, if anyone has a Christmas scenario they would like to see featured here, send me a pm or review and let me know. I'll see what I can do. My only requirements are that the idea be 1) Drarry, 2) fluffy, and 3) Christmas related. Even if I don't get ideas, I'll still be posting these...even if I have to bang the inspiration into my head! LOL!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Mele Kalikimaka<p>

This is the life, Draco thought to himself as he flipped over onto his stomach. He laid his head on his folded arms and hummed in pleasure as the sun beat down on his back. His bliss was interrupted as something cold and wet dropped on him. "Potter," he growled.

"I'm just making sure you aren't asleep," he said.

"I'll sleep if I bloody want to."

Harry sighed. "As pale as you are you'd likely fry. And as funny as it would be to see you turn into a lobster, I'd like to be able to touch you during our vacation."

Draco flipped back around and shaded his eyes against the sun as he peered at his lover. "I practically bathed in that sun block you forced me to use."

Harry just smiled. He sat down, taking up valuable space on the beach towel—the jerk. "Isn't it strange to be spending Christmas in ninety degree weather?"

"I absolutely love it," Draco purred. "I propose we spend every Christmas in the tropics."

"I thought you didn't want to think that far ahead?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Draco closed his eyes and let a small smile tug at his lips. When he and Harry had started dating six months ago, he had been very cautious. He refused to think in the long-term, convinced that Harry would realize why he had refused Draco's hand in first year. But for whatever reason, the idiot actually _liked_ him. He didn't know why the gods were smiling on him, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I might be convinced to consider future planning."

"Oh really?"

Draco chuckled. Soon he felt long legs straddle his waist. He pried his eyes open. Harry looked like some kind of fallen angel, chest bare with the sun shining behind him. "Potter, this is a public beach."

"What's your point?" he responded with a grin.

"People may object to this position."

"Hell if I care." He leaned down for a kiss, which Draco was all too happy to return. As the sand and sun faded into the background, Draco decided he could definitely get used to this kind of Christmas.

* * *

><p>AN: If you drooled over the idea of Harry and Draco topless on a beach, we are kindred spirits and I must get to know you better. I also wouldn't mind spending Christmas in Hawaii. *glares at the thermometer hanging outside* Oh well. Mele Kalikimaka!


	4. Ready, Aim, Fire!

A/N: Once again, thank you everyone for reading these fics! Every time I read a review or see that someone has added this to their alerts/faves, I get all warm and fuzzy inside. And that means more warm and fuzzy stories. Win-win really. *grin* This one goes through a bit of a climate change compared to the last one. *shiver*

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Ready, Aim, Fire!<p>

Draco moved quickly behind a tree, weapon in hand. The snow was wet enough that his footsteps did not make much noise. His foe was smart, and his vision hampered by growing pines. Still, he had faith in his aim. His shot had to be perfect.

Silently, he shifted around the broad trunk of his cover. With a quick look around the white expanse of the meadow, he ran to a short shrub. He ducked down, eyes scanning his surroundings. One would think that his enemy would stand out in the fresh snow, but he had proven to be elusive.

Draco suppressed a scream of surprise as a drop of snow slid from a branch into his jacket and down his back. He shivered but clamped down on the response. He was no beginner to this game, and he was not about to lose because he could not control his reflexes. With a soft snort he ducked under the shrub and ran to a large boulder.

There! He spotted a shock of black through the pines. He squinted and tried to narrow his vision. It would not do to mistake the object for a harmless crow. He doubted the possibility as the black raptor would have given away his position. Satisfied, he assumed a position that would give him plenty of balance. He had one chance. He pulled back his arm and let his weapon fly.

"Ack!" came the response as his snowball successfully hit its target.

With a grin of victory he quickly ducked back behind the boulder. After all, the snow was soft and would not hurt; and he could not risk his opponent securing return fire.

"I give!" he heard from the vicinity of the pine.

He frowned. Surely this was some new ploy to expose him. "I'm not buying it!" he called.

He heard footsteps and shook his head. He supposed since he'd already placed a well aimed snowball, his opponent felt no reason to move silently. Draco picked up more snow and rolled it into a ball, just in case.

"Seriously Draco. I'm cold. Let's go get some cocoa."

Draco raised an eyebrow. He loved hot cocoa. "I'm not falling for your offers of treats."

He held his breath as the footsteps neared his boulder. A soft scrape indicated someone was scaling the rock. Panic began to set in. If he ran he would be an easy target, but he could not get a good shot if he tried to throw at something on top of the rock. He slid down, preparing to block the oncoming snow.

Green eyes peeked over the edge. "What are you doing?" Harry asked with a frown. "I said you win."

Draco peeked at his boyfriend warily. "Really?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, really." He sat up and hopped off the rock. A hand was offered to Draco, who dropped his snowball and took it. "Now, how about that cocoa?"

"Will there be whipped cream?"

That earned him a chuckle. "If you're really good."

"I'm always good."

They entered the cabin and stomped the snow from their boots. Coats and scarves were thrown around the entrance way and snowshoes toed off. Draco followed his humming boyfriend into the kitchenette and sat at the table. "I never thought you would concede defeat," he mocked.

"Let's just say I think there are better ways to spend our time."

He raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Harry turned from the refrigerator with a grin. He held the can of whipped cream in his hands. "Have you ever been educated in the many uses of whipped cream?"

Draco smirked at the invitation. "Aren't you too cold for that kind of game?"

"Oh, I think we can find ways to stay warm."

Let's just say that the two discovered several uses for whipped cream that day, and neither one complained about the cold.

* * *

><p>AN: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: a ficlet full of Drarry. On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: well, you'll just have to wait til tomorrow to find out. (Hint: it's more Drarry). Til tomorrow!


	5. Swing Into Christmas

A/N: Again, thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best response I've gotten to one of my fics in a while. It makes me smile. Here is Day 5 of Christmas. I have to apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors. I did run a spell check, but I just don't have the energy to read through it as thoroughly as I usually do. That being said, I hope you like this next ficlet. I sure loved imagining it!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Swing Into Christmas<p>

Draco tiredly climbed the stairs in the early hours of the morning. He moved silently as to not wake the sleeping occupants of the house. His useless husband had gone to bed hours ago. The git had insisted on buying a muggle swing set, but had left Draco to piece the monstrosity together. Harry was not very good at late nights.

As the blonde moved through his bedroom he silently thanked his husband for forcing him into pajamas before wrapping gifts. He was able to simply crawl into bed and close his eyes, snuggling under the comforter. He pushed his concerns aside—did he scoop up all the spare screw from the swing set?—and closed his eyes.

He felt like he had just fallen asleep when a body landed on the bed and startled him awake. "Daddy, Papa, wake up! Santa Craws came!"

Harry groaned and Draco sat up with a strained smile. "Are you sure Santa came?"

The four-year-old girl grinned. "Yes Papa! Come look!" She grabbed his hands and attempted to drag him after her.

Draco laughed. "Okay Lily, I believe you! Let me get Daddy up and we'll be right down."

The little blonde grinned and clambered off the bed and out the door. "Don't open any presents!" Draco called after her.

He turned to his side to see green eyes crack open. "What time is it?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to hear it," Draco teased. "You got far more sleep than I did."

Harry looked at him apologetically. "You're right." He stretched before sitting up. "I suppose we should get down there?"

Draco sighed and nodded. "Yes, unless you want to clean up after Hurricane Lily?"

The brunette chuckled. "All right, all right. I'm getting up."

They both moved tiredly down the stairs and into the family room. Draco made it to his favorite armchair before collapsing. He stifled a yawn and watched as Lily flitted between wrapped boxes and decorative gift bags. It seemed the large Douglas fir had too many options for her toddler-aged brain to handle.

"Can I open them now Papa?" she asked, eyes full of excitement. She practically quivered with childish anticipation.

Draco looked around the room. "Let's wait until Daddy comes in," he suggested.

Lily sighed then ran out of the room and into the kitchen, where Harry was presumably making coffee. Draco was just about to nod off when he heard little feet scurrying back into the room. Harry's more conservative footsteps followed, and soon Draco was presented with a cup of sweet, steaming, caffeinated beverage. He smiled his thanks before turning back to the tree.

"Now Papa?" she asked, hands on her hips as if daring him to deny her any longer.

The blonde looked to his husband, who simply shrugged. "All right," Draco finally conceded. "Why don't you see what Santa left in your stocking first?"

The next hour was spent with flying wrapping paper, shredded tissue paper, scattered toys, and a—just one, Lily—candy wrapper. The four-year-old tore through her presents with the glee present in the innocence of youth. She was also a kind-hearted girl, and waited patiently for her fathers to open their presents when she came across them under the tree.

When Lily exclaimed over her brand new swing set, Draco turned a grin on Harry. He watched as his husband set down his coffee and set Lily up on the seat, pushing her gently into a rocking motion. Draco held his breath, but his handiwork held. He was certain he had bags under his eyes, and he would need an ever-flowing supply of coffee to make it through the day. But as he watched his family enjoy the morning, he couldn't think of a better way to have spent his night.

* * *

><p>AN: One, two, three: Awwww... This Lily is obviously not the same Lily as Rowling's epilogue (which I only recognize when I can twist it in some way; otherwise I completely disregard it). But I've been wanting to try out writing Draco and Harry with kids, and what better time to experiment than Christmas? I hope it was at least mildly successful. Until tomorrow! Ja ne!


	6. It's the Most Contagious Time of Year

A/N: Yikes. My shortest chapter yet. I did mention these are ficlets, right? *dodges assorted fruit* I'm sorry! But work has me exhausted and I'm trying to get the house clean for when my grandma comes to visit. Unfortunately in order to do a fic a day, some of them have to be shorter. That being said, I do hope you enjoy it, and thanks for keeping up with these!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>It's the Most Contagious Time of Year<p>

The small kitchen was warm as Harry prepared Christmas dinner. If he were to be completely honest, he was just dishing it onto plates and bowls. Upon hearing that they would be unable to attend dinner, Mrs. Weasley had sent Arthur through with heaping servings of every dish she had cooked. Harry finished piling his plate and poured steaming soup into a bowl.

Dinner would not have made it to the living room had Harry not thought of using a charm to keep the dishes floating behind him. He gently settled the meal onto the coffee table and shook his dozing partner awake.

Draco blinked open blurry eyes and looked at Harry. "How long have I been asleep?" His congestion pitched his voice comically, but Harry knew better than to laugh.

"Not very long," he answered. "About an hour."

"Sorry," Draco said with a frown. He rubbed his eyes and emerged from his blanket cocoon.

Harry shook his head, a small smile tugging his lips. "You're sick. Don't apologize for that." He sat down on the sofa. "Arthur brought us some dinner."

The blonde eyed the rich foods warily. "I don't know if I can keep it down."

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry. That's why I made you some soup." He handed Draco the bowl. "Chicken noodle, your favorite."

Soon silence descended upon the room as Draco blew on his soup and Harry dug into his Christmas meal. After a few minutes, Draco eyed his soup and looked at Harry's plate. He sighed. "This sucks."

Harry frowned. "Did I not put enough salt in it?"

A sharp laugh turned into a coughing fit, and Harry had to grab the bowl before its contents were emptied into the blonde's lap. Draco wheezed as he recovered. "The soup's fine Harry," he assured. "I mean that I hate being sick on Christmas."

"Yeah, you have to miss out on this meal!" Harry exclaimed, showing off his plate.

Instead of the insult Harry expected, Draco looked at him apologetically. "I am sorry. You love Christmas with the Weasleys and I made you miss it." He paused to cough into his soup. He glared at the offending bowl. "You should have gone without me. This isn't much of a Christmas."

Harry set his plate down and took the soup from his lover. He pulled Draco against him and noted that the blonde was still running a fever. "Draco, it wouldn't be much of a Christmas without you."

They sat like that for a while, and despite his best efforts, soon Draco was snoring. Harry chuckled softly. The blonde only snored when he was congested and it never ceased to amuse him. He leaned against the arm of the sofa and eyed his dinner. There was nothing on it that wouldn't hold for a few hours, so he closed his eyes and enjoyed what he considered a perfect Christmas evening.


	7. Oh Christmas Tree

A/N: On the seventh day of Christmas the author gave to you: another fiction with Draco and Harry! I made it a little longer this time, miraculously. I hope you like!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Oh Christmas Tree<p>

Draco shivered and buried deeper into his coat as he marched through the snow. He would have much rather been at home drinking a hot cup of cocoa and leave this business to the house elves, but Harry insisted on picking out his own tree. Draco really didn't see the point to the excursion, but Harry rarely asked for anything, so the blonde had conceded.

They had traveled to a special tree farm for this auspicious occasion; one which let the patrons pick a tree still growing in the ground to be lopped in front of them. This ensured the utmost freshness for those willing to spend the extra galleons. Price, of course, was not an issue for the Malfoy heir. He simply had no taste for traipsing along in the cold as if they had no other options.

Harry finally stopped in front of a seven-foot fir and turned to Draco with a face full of delight. "This is perfect!" he exclaimed. "What do you think Draco?"

Draco honestly thought this whole operation was ridiculous and did not understand how the man could not trust house elves to pick out a decent tree. He had, however, learned several things about Harry over the many months they had been dating, and wisely kept his thoughts to himself. He pushed his hands deeper into his pockets and shrugged as well as he could in his thick coat. "Whatever you want is fine with me," he said obligingly.

Harry frowned and studied the blonde. "The whole point is for _us_ to pick out a tree. This is our first Christmas together! You could at least pretend to be a little bit excited." He pouted.

"I _am_ excited about it," Draco argued. "I've just never been the tree enthusiast you seem to be. If we had let the house elves acquire a tree for us, we could be sitting nice and cozy in front of the fireplace."

By the glare leveled in his direction, Draco knew he had once again stepped in it. Apparently there was more meaning behind the tree-selection process than Draco could possibly fathom. And since this was Harry Potter he was with, the information would not be forthcoming. Shouldn't Draco know the importance of selecting their first Christmas tree together? Well, he didn't, and he was not likely to be enlightened. So in the spirit of Christmas—he really had been hanging around too many Gryffindors as of late—he swallowed his agitation and actually paid attention to what words Harry chose to chastise him.

"This is really important to me, Draco," Harry said. Uh oh, he was using _that_ tone. "And if you don't care about it, then you can at least be more supportive for me. If I just pick a tree it's not really _ours_. I want to know what you think."

Draco released a suffering sigh and looked the fir up and down. He was not about to get into an argument over a tree, of all things. He was no expert at what constituted a decent Christmas tree, but he could at least compare it to the ones he had growing up in the manor. "Is it going to be tall enough?" he asked, looking at the tip of the fir.

Harry snorted. "It's not going in Malfoy Manor," he said. "We don't have to try to fill up a fifty-foot tall entryway."

"I think you are exaggerating a bit there," Draco mumbled. But he admitted that the other man was right. This tree would fit in there flat quite well without forcing the tip to bend against the ceiling. He flinched a bit at that imagery and began to wonder if maybe it was too tall. "This isn't really my forte Harry," he finally admitted, silently begging the man to understand. "I've never in my life picked out a Christmas tree, so I don't know the requirements for deeming a tree worthy."

He shifted nervously as Harry studied him. "You've never picked out a tree?"

"Never," Draco assured, shaking his head. "The house elves always took care of it. One morning I would wake up and the tree would have appeared overnight."

Harry smiled. "Like magic."

That one earned a trademark eyebrow raise from Draco. "Of course it was magic Harry. You think the house elves were able to carry that thing?"

This caused Harry to laugh, which only left Draco confused. "Well, if you think it looks nice enough, I think this could be the tree. Then we can home, sit in front of the fire, and have some cocoa."

At that enticing promise Draco would have said burnt up log looked nice. Luckily, he actually wouldn't be embarrassed to have this particular tree in his home, and that's all that really mattered as far as he was concerned. "I think it's perfect, Harry. Now send up the signal so we can get out of this snow."

With a grin, Harry sent green sparks into the air, indicating that they were ready to cut down their tree. They heard a pop as the owner of the farm and one of his elves appeared beside them.

"Find one you like?" he asked cheerfully.

Harry nodded. "Yes, this one right here. If we could please have it delivered to our home as well?"

The farmer nodded. "Absolutely. You sure picked out a beauty. Of course, we treat all of our trees with the utmost care."

Having already been privy to the man's talkative nature, Draco quickly stepped in. "Yes Mister Johansen, we are well aware of that. It is why we selected your farm. Now if you'll just let me know how much and you can deliver it to the destination I gave you."

"Mitsy is ready to be giving the sirs their tree," the elf interjected excitedly. "Mitsy is knowing where to go and will give you the tree right away!"

The two wizards nodded their thanks and Draco handed over the required galleons. Mitsy disappeared with the tree, using the magic that only house elves seemed to possess. The farmer handed them the portkey that would take them out of the wards protecting the farm from apparation. With the disconcerting pull a portkey always caused one to feel, the two were away from the farm and on their way home to enjoy their tree and the promised cup of cocoa.

Only then would Draco learn of the importance of decorating the tree as a couple.

* * *

><p>AN: Haha, this is just like me and my husband. In my family we always made an occasion of decorating the tree. All of us put up ornaments and we had cider or hot cocoa. With my husband he's like: meh, you put up the ornaments. *cue rolling the eyes* I hope you all liked this one. Now I'm off to search through my Christmas supplies for more fic ideas! Toodles!


	8. Witch Weekly: Christmas Edition

A/N: I have no idea where this ficlet came from, or how I managed to make it this long. I was home sick today, so maybe my mental resources had a chance to recharge? In any case, this fic is a little less Christmas-oriented, but the scene does fall around Christmas time. Hopefully Draco's moments of sweetness will make up for it. *grin* Enjoy!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Witch Weekly: Christmas Edition<p>

"He was pink for a week!" Ginny chortled.

Harry sat across from her laughed as she regaled him with stories from the Weasleys' joke shop. It really had been too long since he'd spoken with Ron, what with him leaving the Aurors and taking on the joke shop full time. Now at least he knew why Ron had ducked out of their date last week. It may surprise most people, but Ron had actually become quite vain as he'd grown into his looks, and would not have wanted to be seen with a bubblegum pink face. Harry didn't know how Hermione dealt with him sometimes, but it probably had to do with the fact that his best friends were smitten with one another.

He felt something soft brush against his cheek as their giggles subsided. He looked up and met smiling grey eyes with a grin of his own. "Sorry I'm late," Draco said, placing another peck, this one on Harry's lips.

"Awww," Ginny hummed, an amused smile on her face.

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco sat down. "None of that Ms. Weasley," Draco admonished. "Or we won't give you all the juicy details."

The redhead drew her fingers across her lips in a silencing motion. "I'll behave," she said chuckling.

Seemingly satisfied with that response, Draco turned to Harry with an appreciative glance. Harry blushed, still driven speechless by the way Draco looked at him sometimes—as if he were a delicate pastry waiting to be devoured. He coughed at the butterflies that thought sent fluttering in his stomach and sent a strained smile Draco's way. Draco just chuckled, knowing full well the effect he could have on the green-eyed hero.

"I took the liberty of ordering you a filet mignon," Harry finally said.

"Ah," said Draco as he scanned the drink menu. "Brilliant. I'm starving."

"Rough day at work?" Ginny asked.

"Incredibly," Draco said, placing his drink order with a passing waiter. "I ended up having to miss lunch, and obviously I was held up at the end."

Harry took a sip of his own white wine and nodded in concern. "Everything all right?"

Draco shrugged. "It is now," he said with a sigh. "But we didn't come here to discuss thick-headed clients." He turned expectant eyes to Ginny.

She showed no sign of being affected by the sudden change in topic. Her coolness was what had led Draco to deem her a worthy witch, even if she was a Weasley. It didn't hurt that she was far better at hexes than even he was. "First of all I want to thank you both for doing this interview," she said as she set up a recording pen. Harry eyed it warily and Ginny snorted. "Relax Harry. I don't use Rita Skeeter's perverse techniques. I like to think of myself as an honest journalist."

"I trust you," he responded, turning back to his friend.

She smiled. "Since Draco seems so eager, let's just jump straight into the interview, shall we?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his martini. "Please," he said, "carry on."

With a nod Ginny straightened and mentally put on her interviewer cap. The shift in mindset was noticeable without being obnoxiously obvious. "As you can imagine, our readers have many questions after your relationship went public," she stated bluntly.

Harry wanted to tell Ginny where the readers could shove their curiosity, but he stopped at Draco's chuckle. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that they'd already discussed this. "Well, we certainly want to keep your readers in the dark," Draco said with amusement. Harry shifted uncomfortably. While he was still uneasy about any form of attention, Draco soaked up the spotlight like he was born for it. And really, he was. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Draco subtly placed a reassuring hand on his thigh.

Ginny beamed at Draco. "Before I get into that, I must comment on the fact that you have been refusing all requests for interviews. Why did you finally agree to meet with Witch Weekly?"

Harry stared at her incredulously. "Uh, you're one of our best friends," he said.

He felt a light slap on his leg as Draco shook his head. "Harry," he said with a sigh. "She can't possibly use that in the article." He turned back to Ginny and rested his chin on folded hands. "We respect the author of this article and trusted that she would not twist our story for her own benefit."

Ginny had the decency to blush and nodded her thanks. "I will certainly only write what I am told." She paused as the waiters brought their meals. After each person at the table had taken to enjoy the first bite of their meals, she continued. "Of course the first question on everybody's minds is how? How did the two of you—rivals for all seven years at Hogwarts—decide to become an item?"

Draco's eyes glittered and Harry had a strong fear that he was about to be soundly embarrassed. "I believe Harry is to blame for that school age rivalry. He never did like me. I tried to befriend him before the start of first term, but he resoundingly refused my hand." Draco smirked at his lover.

"Tried to befriend me?" Harry asked, wide-eyed. "You insulted my friends!"

The blonde sniffed. "I had no idea you were with him or I would have kept my opinions to myself."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Would you really?"

"Of course I would," he scoffed. "I was only trying to impress you. You interested me."

"How did I interest you?"

Draco winked. "I thought you were cute."

"We were eleven!"

"I know what I like," Draco said, taking a sip of his martini.

Harry sputtered as Ginny chuckled. "So you liked Harry when you first saw him?"

"Didn't you?" he asked in challenge. Ginny blushed but shoved on. "Then why did you act like you hated him?"

"I did hate him." Harry groaned but Draco just smiled. "I'd never been denied what I wanted before. It enraged me, and I vowed to make him pay."

"You were spoiled brat," Harry accused.

Draco sniffed. "I was a well loved child," he said defensively. "But that's all in the past now. Buried to the ages, shall we say? I did get what I wanted in the end." He eyed Harry up and down.

The raven-haired man blushed. "We're supposed to be doing an interview Draco!" he protested.

Ginny jumped on her long-ago boyfriend. "What about you Harry? When did you first notice Draco?"

Harry's face grew even more crimson. "I've always noticed him."

The witched grinned evilly. "I mean, when did you realize you wanted to jump his bones?"

Harry coughed and Draco cackled. "That is hardly an appropriate question for a renowned journalist!" the blonde said, though it was clear he commended the effort.

She smirked. "Well, one has to be blunt when dealing with Harry Potter. He's a bit thick-headed you know?" The two shared a knowing look.

"Oi!" Harry protested. "Don't put that in the article!"

Ginny chuckled. "Fine. But seriously, when did you become interested in Draco in a non-platonic way?"

"Well," Harry started. He felt his boyfriend nudge him and glared at the blonde. He took a deep breath and decided the sooner he talked, the sooner this uncomfortable interview could be over. "I was working a case for the Auror department and Draco had been brought in as a consultant. We hadn't really spoken in a couple of years." He glanced at Draco, who nodded in encouragement. "After a few tense meetings, I realized that there was more to him than an obnoxious Slytherin."

Draco snorted. "You mean you saw me for the true specimen of masculinity that I am."

Harry laughed. "If that's how you want to tell it!"

"Tell me about your first date?" Ginny asked. Harry felt himself become more comfortable, as if he was talking to Ginny as a friend.

"Our first date was a disaster," Draco admitted with a frown.

"I thought it was great," Harry said, smiling fondly at the memory. Draco had taken him to a fancy Japanese restaurant for their first date, and Harry had been completely out of place. It helped that the normally cool Draco Malfoy seemed to be incredibly nervous. Before dinner had even arrived he had dumped a glass of red wine on his shirt. His embarrassment was enough to make Harry more comfortable, and he had convinced the blonde to continue the date. For dessert they ordered mochi ice cream, which Draco had never had before. Unfortunately, the blonde discovered he had an allergy to the Japanese sweet. They had left the restaurant as Draco's face swelled, and Harry had convinced him to try muggle Benadryl. When the pharmacist had insisted it should help the swelling, Draco drank the liquid straight out of the bottle. Half an hour later Harry was half carrying Draco up the steps to his flat. The blonde was surprisingly sweet when drunk on medicine, and his nonsensical mutterings had Harry in stitches.

Ginny wiped her eyes as Harry finished the story. She was clutching her sides from laughter, earning a few curious glances their way. "It's not funny," Draco muttered, spearing his steak.

"Of course it is," Harry said. "Besides, a lot of good came of it."

"Oh," Ginny asked. "Do tell?"

"I realized that I was not going to be sweeping Harry off his feet," Draco admitted. "The less I tried to impress him, the more he seemed to like me. It was a fortuitous lesson indeed." He clinked his martini glass against Harry's wine glass.

Ginny smiled. "Indeed," she echoed. "What made you decide to make the relationship public?"

Harry blushed. "It was sort of a New Year's resolution," he said. "But Draco decided to speed up the process."

The witch nodded. "What was the resolution? Make as big a scene as possible?"

Draco shrugged. "It's not my fault the mistletoe happened to be floating above us at that particular moment in time."

Green eyes narrowed accusingly. "You put it there!"

"There is no evidence to support your claim." He smirked around a bite of his meal.

Ginny watched the two in no small wonder. It seemed that much as Harry liked to deny it, their relationship thrived on the easy teasing existing between the two. She didn't think Harry would have been able to handle open admiration or sugary gushiness. Besides, in a time when the wizarding world still worshipped Harry, Draco kept his feet firmly planted in reality. Even Ginny would not have been able to do that had she still been interested in the job.

"It certainly makes for an interesting Christmas story," she mused.

Draco nodded. "I thought so too. I'm sick of hearing about how crummy the weather is. Give them something else to talk about."

"Attention whore," Harry muttered.

"Only for you," Draco easily shot back.

Ginny chuckled again, before sobering to ask the next question. "Now don't be offend, but there is a question that is going to be on everyone's minds. This is specifically targeted to you, Draco." The blonde set down his utensils and gave the journalist his full attention. "There are many people who are speculating that you are using Harry to garner public favor."

Harry choked on his potatoes and glared at Ginny. "That's hardly fair—" His tirade was cut short as Draco held up a placating hand.

"I can't say I haven't been expecting this," he responded diplomatically. "My family name has not been held in high regard since the end of the war. There are people who will always question my motives, and I do not blame them. "However," and here he grew deadly serious, "I have no political motivations for dating Harry. My feelings for him are very real, and I will not take kindly to people suggesting otherwise. I love this man very much, and decided to make our relationship public because I did not want to have to hide that. My only motives with Harry are to have him by my side forever. To grow old with him and some day have a family. To be there to celebrate with him during the highs, and to comfort him during the lows. If anyone finds those motives to be impure, then they can shove off." He took a sip of his martini. "And that, Ginevra, you can quote completely."

Ginny hid a smile as Harry turned sparkling eyes to his lover. She saw the tell-tale sign of unshed tears, and busied herself so the couple could have a moment.

"Do you really mean that?" Harry asked, voice barely a whisper.

"Every word," Draco said seriously. He kissed the other man. "Now let's finish this interview so I can take you home."

Harry shivered at the promises in that suggestion and turned back to Ginny. "Any other questions?"

"Just one," she said honestly. She stopped the recording quill. "You never told me: who's top and who's bottom?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ginny!" Harry gasped, shocked.

"I do believe that's none of your business," Draco said with a smirk, draining the rest of his martini. "And if you haven't noticed how Harry limps around, then you aren't as good a reporter as I was led to believe."

Ginny chortled as Harry choked in embarrassment. "Draco!" he hissed, furious with the blonde. He wanted to tell Ginny that what the blonde had said was not entirely true, but he'd rather drop the subject.

The bill came and Ginny and Draco got into a tiff over who was paying. "I asked for this interview," Ginny said firmly. "Let Witch Weekly pick up the tag."

Once Draco realized Ginny would not be paying with her own money, he acquiesced, though Harry knew it hurt his pride to do so. Say what you wanted about the Malfoy heir, but he truly was a gentleman.

"Before we leave, I have one more request," Ginny said as they left the restaurant and stood on the sidewalk.

"No more questions about our sex life," Harry said adamantly.

Ginny laughed. "Scout's honor. Not tonight anyway." She smirked. "I just want to get a picture for this article."

"Do we have to?" Harry whined.

"Oh do shut up Harry," Draco said. "Why deprive the readers of such a beautiful face?"

Harry snorted. "You are so vain."

A hand came up and tilted Harry's chin. "I was talking about you," the blonde said. The words made Harry's heart melt, and he leaned in for a kiss. Harry almost forgot they were standing in the snow when a flash went off. The surprise made him jump away from Draco.

The blonde was smirking. "You did that on purpose!" Harry accused. Ginny grinned wildly as she held the offending camera in her hand.

"Thanks for that," she said to the blonde.

He nodded. "Consider that your Christmas present."

"Only if I can keep a copy," she said wickedly.

Draco draped an arm around Harry's shoulder as he waved to the redhead. "Whatever you want Ginny. Just don't hide it under your pillows for late night soirees."

"Draco!" Harry squeaked as the blonde led the two away.

Ginny just shook her head. "Merry Christmas you two!" she called, but they were too wrapped up in one another to hear her. She shrugged and turned in the direction of her own home. She thought about the money she would make for getting this story, and grinned. They really had given her a perfect Christmas present. Now she could afford the ring she wanted for Luna.

* * *

><p>AN: Look at that, I managed to slip in some GinnyxLuna. I've never really thought about that couple before, but I think I like it. *takes a moment to jot down a note* I do hope you enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it. I love when the story just writes itself, and Draco was unusually agreeable this time.

Draco: Well, if you let me out more often, I might be more considerate.

Ariana: Honey, you've been out for a while. *wink* Until tomorrow. Say goodbye to the readers Draco.

Draco: *grumblermuttergrumble*

Ariana: *shrug* Well, I appreciate you reading this. Happy 8th day of Christmas!


	9. Dashing through the Snow

A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! I felt like death yesterday and wasn't able to get the story up. But here it is. Never late than never, right? Right? *angry glares* Heh heh... Day 10 will be up later tonight as long as my computer doesn't crap out (it seems to have a bit of a cold). Enjoy!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Dashing through the Snow<p>

Snow fell softly from the sky, dusting the already frozen landscape. Earlier in the day children had been building snowmen and forming snow angels; evidence of the activities still adorned the park. As evening had set in the children had been called home, and the park was allowed to be enjoyed by wandering couples.

One such couple strolled slowly through the park, hand in hand. Green eyes sparkled in childlike glee as the flakes coated his unruly hair. His pale partner frowned at the offending precipitation. He had been forced out of his warm home for this evening stroll, and he had not yet been convinced it was a necessary excursion. The other man seemed not to notice the sullenness of his company, but in all honesty he had grown immune to it over the past year. Draco was always stubborn about what he saw fit as worthy entertainment; Harry had taken it upon himself to remind the blonde that adults could be children too.

A large object caught Harry's eye, and he pulled the blonde quickly behind him. Draco sighed at the increased pace, but let himself be forced into it. Harry grinned at his boyfriend's reluctant acquiescence. Draco had finally learned to indulge Harry and the brunette fully anticipated taking advantage of it. It wasn't often that the Ice Prince let anything past his stone features, and Harry wanted to force out that surprised chuckle that he loved oh so much.

As they approached the vehicle Harry felt resistance from the blonde. Soon it seemed that his boyfriend had dug in his heels and Harry turned in exasperation. His reprimand fell short at the ashen expression on Draco's face. "What is that?" he asked in a whisper.

Harry turned back to his destination with a frown. "It's a sleigh."

"Pulled by a hippogriff?" Draco asked shakily.

"What?" he asked turning back to his boyfriend. "That's a horse. Surely you've seen a horse before?"

"Of course I've seen a horse," Draco snapped. He eyed the beast speculatively. "It looks an awful lot like a hippogriff."

Harry sighed. "That's only because it's in the shadows. This is a muggle park. Muggles aren't in the habit of employing magical creatures."

"If you're sure," Draco said, beginning to move forward again. "I don't like hippogriffs."

The Gryffindor quickly turned his chuckle into a cough. He very clearly remembered when Draco had insulted Buckbeak, but decided not to travel down that road in order to keep the piece. "I promise, Draco. That is not a hippogriff. And the horses used in these parks are very well-trained. You have nothing to worry about."

Draco frowned, but let himself be pulled toward the sleigh. "If I get attacked, it's on your head."

Harry rolled his eyes and moved forward. The driver noticed them approaching and grinned. His eyes flickered to their held hands but his smile never wavered. "Would you lads like a sleigh ride? Ten pounds will take you around the park."

"Pounds?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head and dug the required fare out of his jean pockets. With a nod to the man, he climbed into the sleigh and pulled Draco after him. The blonde looked around the vehicle with a grim expression. Harry sighed and pushed his boyfriend against the seat. He nodded at the driver again, and with a soft command the horse began to move forward.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, gently rocking as the sleigh moved. Harry took in the snowy landscape and kept sneaking glances at his blonde companion. Finally, he could no longer keep in his question. "What do you think?"

The blonde turned to him from looking over the side of the sleigh. He hummed. "It's not bad," he muttered, leaning back. "For a muggle invention."

Harry chuckled and leaned back into Draco's shoulder. The blonde snorted but obediently moved his arms around Harry's shoulder. The wizarding savior sighed with contentment and watched as they rode slowly through the park. He stole another glance to his boyfriend. There's was a small smile on the blonde's face. As the snow continued to fall around them, Harry filed away the memory as one of those rare perfect moments.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, even if it was a bit late. Until tonight!<p> 


	10. Christmas at the Shelter

A/N: Yay! My computer let me keep my promise! Here is Day 10 uploaded on the proper day. This one is still a drarry, but written through an interesting perspective. It's the first time I've done something like this, so let me know what you think!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Christmas at the Shelter<p>

In a city as big as London, there were many animal shelters holding unwanted animals. In one such shelter lay a large, black dog. The label on his kennel said he was a lab mix, but in truth his ancestors spread over so many breeds that he could only be accurately called a mutt. Large brown eyes watched as people bypassed his cage. He had been at the shelter for almost a year. Most potential owners were put off by either his large size or unknown history.

The large mutt sighed. He didn't understand that staying here meant he didn't have a family. He'd never had a family. All he knew was that this place was warmer than the streets he had been wandering when he was picked up and taken here. The concrete floor was a little uncomfortable, and he didn't have a lot of space. But he had regular meals and he was allowed outside to use the bathroom and stretch his legs. He had learned quickly that relieving himself on his walks was preferable to soiling where he slept.

His nose wrinkled at a familiar smell. He had long ago stopped bothering to lift his head when scents blew across his nose. Unless he smelled the walkers or the feeders he could pretty much guarantee that he would not be bothered. After ten months in the shelter—though that sort of time was meaningless to a dog—the "lab mix" saw very few things that held his interest. Even so, as the familiar smell stopped in front of his cage, he turned his eyes toward it.

Two men stood in front of the kennel. The same-smelling man had been in twice before, but today he brought someone unfamiliar. Had the dog been given the aid of color to his vision, he would have noticed that the familiar man had blonde hair and sharp, grey eyes. His companion had brilliant green eyes and tousled black hair. As it was, the dog only saw the men in varying shades of grey, though he did absently notice a scar on one man's forehead in the way that dogs notice unimportant details.

"You brought me here to show me a dog?" the dark one asked. The mutt heard the sounds, though the words held no meaning to him. The only forms of human language he had come to understand were "no", "sit", and "come". He'd also been hearing "Rex" ever since he came to the shelter. One of the volunteers was trying to teach him the meaning of "lie down", but he didn't quite understand it yet.

The light man grinned. "Yes. What do you think of him?"

The dog finally lifted his head and sniffed a careful greeting. He had the sense that the two men were directing their conversation toward him. "I thought you didn't want a dog," the dark man said with a frown. "And even if you did, I never pictured you with a dog that looked like…that."

"Merry Christmas!" the light one exclaimed.

The dark one snapped his head to stare at his companion. "Draco?"

"Draco" ran his hand through his hair. "You seem like the kind of man that would appreciate a dog. And every time we pass a large, black mutt you get this look in your eye."

The dark-haired man rocked back on heels. "Can we change his name?"

"What?"

"The card here says his name is Rex. I want to change it."

"Does this mean you like your present?"

He leaned in and kissed the other man. "I love it. Let's go get the paperwork done."

As the men walked away the dog placed his head back in his paws. They had provided a mild form of entertainment for the mutt, but as he'd predicted, they were not that interesting. He watched as a small yorkie mix walked down the hall in a leash held by a small boy. "Rex" sniffed them as they passed. It seemed like one of those times when not everyone got a walk. Sometimes, dogs went for walks and didn't come back. If he had the ability, he would have shrugged.

Minutes later he smelled the two men return. One of the volunteers was with them. He wagged his tail as he recognized the woman. She always had treats with her.

"Well, it looks like you've finally found a home Rex!" she said. "Oops! I guess that isn't your name anymore." She smiled.

The dark man came toward him. "How'd you like to come home with us?" he asked. The dog didn't understand the question, but he sniffed the outstretched hand. After determining the man to be safe, he licked it. The man smiled. "I'm gonna call you Padfoot." The newly renamed Padfoot shook his tail. He let the man clip the leash to his collar and followed him out.

He was given a fond farewell with pats on the head from some of the volunteers he had come to know. As they exited the shelter and entered the snow, he heard the men talking behind him.

"Padfoot?" he heard the one called Draco say.

The other man chuckled. "That was Sirius' nickname."

"Your godfather?"

"That's why I like black dogs. That was Sirius' animagus form."

The men were silent after that. They let Padfoot mark a light pole before they led him to his new home. His fur stood on end when they arrived in front of a line of row houses. He had felt this before, usually after something strange happened. Sure enough, a house emerged that hadn't existed before. He hesitated, but the men gently urged him into the house.

"Welcome to your new home, Padfoot," Draco said. He was let off the leash and allowed to sniff his new home. He kept some of his attention to the men talking.

"Thank you Draco."

"Merry Christmas Harry."

Padfoot turned to watch the two men embrace. He wagged his tail. He could tell this was a home of love.

* * *

><p>AN: Now I have to be sappy and dedicate this to my dog. He is not a large, black mutt, but we did get him from a shelter. And he is so loving. He has actually been featured in one of my fics (The Fanfic to End All Fanfics, and no, that's not a plug). So a special Merry Christmas to all you pet lovers! Until tomorrow!


	11. The Christmas Angel

A/N: I want to take this moment to thank three of my most faithful reviewers: Cissa The Bookworm, Mister Jackkkk, and MirrorFlower and DarkWind. I can't believe you guys take the time to review every single chapter! That's the best Christmas present ever!

Ahem! Anyway, I have once again used Lily Potter-Malfoy. She's a few years older in this one, but I hope she's just as charming. There's a little bit of religious talk in this one, which means Lily gets to be adorably confused. *grin*

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>The Christmas Angel<p>

The Potter-Malfoy family sat in a small diner that happened to be open on Christmas. Lily had begged and pleaded until her fathers had agreed to go to Christmas service where her friend was playing an angel in the nativity scene. An hour and fifteen minutes later they had found this diner and were now preparing to enjoy breakfast.

Lily grinned as her chocolate chip pancakes were placed in front of her. "Thank you," she said enthusiastically.

An answering grin spread over the waitresses face as she set down Draco and Harry's breakfasts. "You are quite welcome," she said. As she refilled mugs of coffee Draco nodded his thanks and Harry smiled. With a wink in Harry's direction, the young woman walked back to her station behind the serving counter.

"Wasn't Cindy so pretty in her costume?" Lily asked around a mouthful of pancake.

"Lily," Draco admonished. "Chew first, speak after."

The six-year-old grinned sheepishly and quickly chewed her food, knowing she would not be acknowledged until she did so. She swallowed and repeated her question.

"Yes, Lily," Harry answered patiently. "She was very pretty."

"Do you think I could be an angel next year?"

Draco sighed. "We're not Catholic."

She frowned. "Do you have to be Catholic to be in the Christmas scene?"

"Probably," Harry answered, taking another sip of his coffee.

"How do you become Catholic?"

Harry choked on his coffee as he erupted in laughter. Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled. "Your turn," were the only understandable words that emerged from his mouth.

A sigh escaped Harry's lips and he set down his fork so he could give his daughter his full attention. "It's not as simple as that Lily," he responded, trying to find the words. He thanked his old primary school teacher who had taught a section on world religions. The information he sought was buried under the education from Hogwarts that had been far more interesting. "Catholics believe in certain things. You have to believe those things in order to become Catholic."

"Like what?" Lily asked, face full of concentrated interest.

Harry searched his memories. "For one thing, Christmas is about the birth of Jesus."

"I thought Christmas was about presents?" Lily asked, clearly confused.

Draco snorted and Harry frowned. "Christmas is about _family_," he stressed.

Lily shrugged. "Well, that too. But mostly presents."

Harry resisted the urge to slap his forehead. Apparently he would need to do some education with his spoiled daughter. At six it was okay for her to be so excited over presents, but he wanted her to understand that holidays were about more than that.

"Were you listening to the priest?" Draco asked.

Lily blushed and played with her pancakes. "I tried. But he was kind of boring. Mostly I watched Cindy and everyone in the play."

Draco smiled. "The priest said that on Christmas Jesus was born. Catholics believe in Jesus and his birth is why they celebrate Christmas."

"So why do we celebrate Christmas?" Lily asked.

"Because it's become a mainstream, nonreligious holiday," the waitress said as she refilled Lily's milk. "Sorry," she said to the men. "I overheard your conversation."

Harry smiled kindly. "That's okay. I take it you don't celebrate Christmas?"

"Nope!" the waitress said cheerfully. "That's why I'm working today. But I certainly don't begrudge those who do." She winked again and went to greet a couple who had just entered the diner.

Lily frowned. "I still don't understand."

"That's okay," Harry said. "You will someday. For now it's enough that you know that we celebrate Christmas so that we can spend a day as a family, and think about how much we mean to one another."

"Sap," Draco muttered under his breath. He earned a jab to the ribs for his efforts.

Lily swallowed another bite of her pancakes, deep in thought. "It's okay that we're not Catholic," she said suddenly. "I'd like to be an angel, but Cindy had to stand for a long time. And Catholics do a lot of standing up and sitting down."

Harry laughed loudly as Draco had whispered the same observation during the service. "They certainly do," he agreed.

Draco hid a smile behind his cup of coffee and watched as Lily finished her pancakes.

"I like our family," Lily said suddenly. Her fathers were taken off guard by the sudden declaration. "Every other kid at school has one mom and one dad. But I get to have two dads. And Aunt 'Mione is kind of like a mom. And I have Grandmother and Grandfather and Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. So I like our family. And I like that it's different from the other kids. It's special."

Harry ducked his head to hide the tears that had suddenly wet his eyes. Draco leaned over and gave Lily a kiss on the forehead. "I like our family too," he said proudly.

"That's what Christmas is about, right Daddy?" she asked Harry. "To let you know that I love you."

Harry smiled. "Yes, Lily. That's exactly what Christmas is about."

* * *

><p>AN: Happy 11th Day of Christmas!


	12. Jolly Old St Nicholas

A/N: I would like to take this time to thank Andy. Usually I directly respond to reviews through PMs, but since I wasn't able to do that for you, I just wanted to make sure you knew I appreciated your review. I'm glad you're liking this.

In this ficlet we get to see Lily again, this time much younger. I just want to snuggle her!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Jolly Old St. Nicholas<p>

"He climbs through the chimney?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Draco," Harry explained for the tenth time.

"And what happens if you don't have a chimney?"

Harry frowned. "You know, I'm not sure. We had a chimney so I never questioned it. Granted, I never got any gifts from Santa…" He shrugged.

Draco eyed him carefully. "So muggles are perfectly fine with telling their children that a fat man in a red suit climbs down their chimney in the middle of the night, takes their cookies and milk, and leaves unknown packages under the tree?"

"Yes," Harry said, nodding.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Harry sighed. "It's not supposed to be logical. It's the magic of Christmas."

"That's not what I mean," Draco said. "I get the whole 'Santa is magical' argument. I just don't see how parents would allow their children to be comfortable with a stalker breaking and entering into their homes while they slept."

He couldn't help it, Harry laughed. His loud chuckles woke the sleeping Lily. Draco swore and left Harry to control his giggles. Harry had just calmed himself when Draco came back with the wailing infant. "I swear to Merlin, Harry," he grumbled, thrusting the child into the other man's arms.

Harry took his daughter with a smile and cooed to her until she quieted. He grabbed the pacifier that always seemed to be on his person these days. The infant took it with delight and watched Harry as she suckled it. He let the tiny girl take his finger.

Draco leaned against the banister and sighed. "These are the stories you want to tell our child?" he asked, continuing their conversation.

Harry chuckled again. "Yes, Draco. There is something magical about Santa that children appreciate."

"Even though he never brought you gifts?"

"Especially since he never brought me gifts," Harry responded. "I want our daughter to be able to tell her friends what she got from Santa from Christmas."

"My parents never had to make up some jolly fat man, and I still got plenty of presents."

"It's not just about the presents," Harry said. How could he make Draco understand?

"Right. It's about strangers entering your home." He sighed at Harry's frown. "Harry, wizards don't subscribe to Santa Claus."

Harry shrugged, trying not to jostle Lily. "By the time she's ready for Hogwarts she won't believe in Santa anymore."

"Then what's the point?"

"Because every child needs something outside of themselves to believe in," Harry said firmly. "I never got gifts from Santa, or the Easter bunny, or the tooth fairy, but I always believed that my parents were watching me. That if I just held on for one more day, they would find some way to rescue me. And they did." He stared at Draco meaningfully.

Draco sighed and decided against asking about the Easter bunny and tooth fairy. Instead he let his own childhood fantasies spill forth. "I didn't have a lot of friends before Hogwarts," Draco admitted. "I had play dates that my parents arranged; and children who knew they had to be on my good side because their parents told them to. I remember coming across the muggle story of Cinderella. I thought if I had my own fairy godmother I would wish for friends." He looked away from Harry, embarrassed. "I thought that if I paid my dues, my fairy godmother would find me and give me a real friend."

Touched, Harry stood on his toes and kissed his partner's cheek. "That's really sad, Draco."

Draco smiled and turned to Harry. "Well, I eventually got my wish." Harry smiled. A soft snore drifted from the now sleeping infant. Draco frowned. "She's still congested."

"It's just a cold," Harry insisted. "It'll help her immune system."

With a sigh, Draco let Harry's words assure him. He watched his daughter sleep and knew he would give her the world if she only asked. He continued to watch her as he finally gave in to Harry's request. "I still don't completely understand this Santa thing," he said. "But if you think it will make her happy, then we'll make sure Santa visits every year."

He could feel Harry's grin but refused to look up. "You're an amazing father, Draco," Harry whispered.

Draco snorted as if to say of course he was, but the words made his heart soar. He had made many mistakes in his life, and had no idea how he had come to find such happiness. As his payment, he would ensure that every single one of his daughter's Christmases were absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p>AN: *frowns at the story* I am not all that pleased with this one. I don't think it's quite up to par with some of my other chapters. But, there's a snoring infant Lily! *readers are distracted by the cute baby* Now's my chance to sneak off...Bwahaha!


	13. Marry Christmas

A/N: Happy 13th day of Christmas! Enjoy!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Marry Christmas<p>

Draco Malfoy was a nervous wreck.

In all fairness, to any observer the Malfoy heir was the epitome of coolness. He ate his dinner with a speed that communicated polite enjoyment. His hair and outfit were in their usual immaculate condition. He paid reverent attention to his dinner companion while dismissing the background noise with mild disinterest. As far as outward appearances go, he was as calm and collected as always.

Inside, he was an absolute mess.

He had agonized over this evening for months. Admittedly he did not know of the exact date that his plan would go into motion; but this particular event had been picked apart and turned over in every possible way.

Originally he had wanted this to be a big to-do, but eventually he conceded that such dramatics would not be appreciated. This could not be a public display, and not only because Draco feared the outcome. It would have to be simple, casual and honest. These were not virtues Draco came by easily. He had not simply been put in Slytherin on the whim of some stupid hat. He liked to do things with flare and with plenty of audience if the situation allowed it. Casual simply was not in any dictionary a Malfoy carried. As the heir to both the Malfoy and the Black families, Draco could not afford the lack of awareness of one's surroundings that attempting to be casual often created. He also preferred not to show all his cards before he'd seen the hands that all the players held.

None of that mattered when it came to Harry Potter.

Harry was the opposite of Draco in almost every way possible. Harry preferred to stay out of the limelight as much as Draco adored the attention. He didn't have a formal bone in his body, and could hardly survive a Ministry event, let alone the politics of a pureblood gathering. And he was brutally honest. Even when he tried to lie-like in the beginning of their relationship when he didn't want anyone to see how fast he'd fallen for the blonde-his emotions were baldly displayed in his expressive green eyes. When he tried to speak a lie, he stuttered like a kid in his first spelling bee. The only time he was graceful was on a broom. He spoke without thinking, and he didn't spend more than five minutes choosing his wardrobe.

It was a testament to Harry's effect on the blonde that Draco disregarded his own desires for the impending moment and thought only of what Harry would want. The green-eyed man firmly in mind, Draco prolonged their walk home from the restaurant by detouring into a nearby park. He let Harry ramble on about the Christmas party at work. Though normally Draco would at least put in an effort to hear about such nonsense, his nerves made it impossible for him to focus on Harry's words.

Harry stopped mid-story and studied Draco. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern. "You seem a little woozy."

Draco swallowed drily. "Let's sit down for a bit?"

"Sure," Harry said, eyes scanning the dark landscape. It was hard to clarify where they were with the entire park blanketed by fresh snow. Spotting a bench, Harry guided them over. He sat Draco down and plopped down beside him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again. "You're sweating!"

"I'm warm."

"It's negative ten out here!"

Draco took Harry's hands, grateful that the weather called for gloves so Harry couldn't feel the sweat on his palms. "Harry," he began after clearing his throat. "You know I love you right?"

Harry frowned. "Of course Draco."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he continued.

Harry smiled, but thankfully kept quiet.

"I can't imagine my life without you." Draco dug his hand into his pocket and gripped the small box nestled there. He pulled out his hand and at the same time as he managed to open the box with one hand, he asked, "Will you marry me?"

Harry gasped and looked from Draco to the simple diamond band nestled against black velvet. He looked back to Draco and grinned. "Of course I will!" Draco's heart soared and then sputtered at Harry's next words. "On one condition."

Draco eyed the other man incredulously. "What's that?" he asked, stomach turning to stone.

Green eyes sparkled as Harry dug a hand into his own pocket. He pulled out a small box similar to Draco's. "Only if you'll marry me." Draco stared as the box opened to reveal a band with diamonds and emeralds. He looked between Harry, the ring, his ring, and back to Harry. Then he burst into laughter.

He felt Harry shake with his own laughter as they collapsed against each other. "We are such idiots," Harry breathed.

"Yes," Draco agreed.

"Yes, we're idiots; or yes, you'll marry me?"

Draco kissed him. "Both."

As they exchanged rings, Draco decided that this particular engagement story far exceeded anything he could have planned.

* * *

><p>AN: That negative ten is in Celsius. That's roughly 14 degrees Fahrenheit. Hope you liked!


	14. Santa Potter

A/N: I present to you, the 14th day of Christmas! Enjoy!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Santa Potter<p>

"How do I look?"

Draco looked up from securing his boots and eyed his lover. "Ridiculous," he responded with a smirk. The other man was wearing a bright red coat with white trim that matched his red pants. He had clearly stuffed a pillow down the front of the coat and secured it with a black belt. His black boots looked a bit too large. He had a fake beard around his face and hid his black hair under a Santa hat.

Harry sighed. "I'm sure I do. But do I at least look like Santa?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know; I've never met the man."

"Haha," Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I guess I'll just have to judge for myself. Let's get going."

Draco stood and walked over to Harry. He pulled the fake beard and mustache down and planted a kiss on his lips. "You look like a jolly old fat man and the kids will be excited to see you."

His efforts earned him a grin and Harry was uplifted as they left the house and headed for St. Catherine's Orphanage. They had been volunteering at the children's home for the past couple of months and Harry had been talked into dressing up as Santa for the kids. Donations had allowed the organization to buy presents for every child (Draco may have surreptitiously added to the collection, though he would never admit it if asked). They had dropped the last of the presents off the day before and hidden them away from prying eyes. Now they were headed out so Santa could deliver the presents.

As they neared the orphanage, Draco was glad the cold weather kept the children inside. Santa was supposed to be a surprise, and the empty yard allowed Harry to sneak around to the kitchen entrance. With a small wave, the men separated, and Draco rang the doorbell to the large building. He heard the lock click and the door opened to reveal a small redhead.

"Dwaco!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms. She was a six-year-old with a bit of a lisp, and was fond of Draco because he had told the other kids to stop making fun of her. "Where's Hawwy?"

Draco smiled. "He had something else to do." He frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Are you supposed to be opening the door?"

She giggled. "Johnny let me!"

Johnny emerged from the doorway with a sheepish smile. "I figured I'd let her open the door since I was standing right here." Johnny was a teen from a local high school who also volunteered during his free time. "Come on Delilah, let's get back inside. It's too cold out here."

Draco followed them into the gathering room and was soon surrounded by excited youths ranging in age from two to sixteen. Though the battle for his attention left him with little understanding of what the children were saying, apparently they all picked up on a specific request. Soon the chant of "story time" filled the room.

Draco chuckled and informed the youngest that he could choose the story. The toddler ran to the bookshelf and selected "Olive the Other Reindeer". Draco settled on the floor so the children could gather around him. The teens in the home stood disinterested against the wall, but Draco knew they enjoyed this time as much as the younger ones.

He read through the book, dutifully creating voices for the characters as requested. He took solace in the fact that no member of the wizarding community would ever see him like this. What a story that would make for the tabloids!

He finished the story and nodded gently toward Johnny. It was time for Santa to make his appearance.  
>After a rousing rendition of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"-lead by Delilah-the room was silenced by a hearty "ho ho ho!"<p>

An eight-year-old boy was the first to speak up. "Santa!" he yelled. The announcement served as a released on the hold Harry's arrival had placed, and Santa was soon surrounded by young children. Draco watched the teens roll their eyes, but for once they didn't tease the younger ones. Harry's eyes twinkled and he laughed. "One at a time children, one at a time!" He pitched his voice so that the kids would not recognize him.

Johnny stepped in and attempted to get the children under control. After a few minutes with little success, Draco finally stepped in. "All right guys," he said, standing. "Let Santa breath. If you smother him he won't be able to give you your Christmas presents."

That seemed to get their attention. With Draco and Johnny's guidance, the kids formed a single file line. They moved up the line and received their presents from Santa. Each one got a gift and a hug and was then guided to the side to open his or her gift. The room was filled with gasps and squeals as presents were opened. Even the teenagers seemed pleased by their gifts.

After the last gift was opened, "Santa" sat down and read "The Night before Christmas". At the end of the book, Draco announced that it was time for Santa to leave. The sounds of disappointment were probably heard out on the street.

Draco smiled. "Santa's really busy this time of year. He has to get back to his workshop."

"Aw you staying Dwaco?" Delilah asked.

He shook his head. "I have to make sure Santa gets on his sleigh okay." He leaned down and whispered loudly. "Santa's big belly sometimes gets in the way." The children laughed.

"Santa" shook his finger at Draco. "Behave, Mr. Malfoy, or there will be no gifts for you."

Draco threw his hands in the air as if to surrender. "I promise to be good."

They left the gathering room to a chorus of goodbyes. After making sure they weren't being followed, they entered the kitchen and exited out the side door. The air had chilled with the coming of evening, and Draco shivered. He looked to his companion, who seemed unaffected by the cold.

Harry caught him watching him. "Cold?" he asked. Draco just shrugged. "You could have been Santa, then you would be warm."

"I would not be caught dead in the outfit."

"But you don't mind walking with someone wearing it?"

Draco sniffed. "No one of importance would see us here."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive." He glanced at Harry with a slight frown.

The brunette was grinning. Suddenly, without warning, Harry launched himself at Draco and tackled him to the ground.

"Ack, Harry! What are you doing?"

Harry straddled him and began tickling his sides. Despite his best efforts, Draco could not defend against his weak spots. He collapsed into giggles, Harry's weight keeping him from wiggling free. He could feel the snow sneaking under his jacket.

"Look Mommy," they heard from across the street. "Why is Santa tickling that man?"

"Santa likes to have fun too dear," the mother answered. "Now hurry or we'll be late."

Harry finally ceased his attack as he burst into laughter at the exchange. Draco took in a lungful of air and pushed Harry off of him. "You prat," he said, sitting up. "That was unnecessary."

He smiled up at him. "It was very necessary." He stood and pulled Draco up after him. "Hey Draco," he said with a leer. "Want that kid to ask his mom why Santa's kissing 'that man'?"

Draco scoffed. "Really, Harry. You are absolutely—mmph!"

It really wasn't Draco's fault; he hadn't grown up with the myth of Santa. But every muggle knows that if a man can slide down the chimney and deliver gifts without making a sound, he can kiss whomever he wants, whenever he wants.

* * *

><p>AN: This was one of those stories that just didn't know how to end. So yes, I acknowledge that the ending is kind of forced, and I do apologize for that. However, I have had the day from hell so it's going to have to do. I do hope it was still enjoyable. Til tomorrow!


	15. Poker Face

A/N: *yawn* I am exhausted. I do apologize if there are grammatical errors in this one, but honestly it's amazing that I got it out at all. I do hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Poker Face<p>

Harry leaned back from the table and closed his eyes in satisfaction. Molly had really outdone herself this Christmas. She always overdid it for the holidays, but this Christmas there was definitely a bit extra. It may have been that she was trying to impress a certain blonde guest.

Draco was still politely eating his chocolate mousse pie (which Molly had made as soon as she found out it was Draco's favorite) and purposefully ignoring the poor table manners of the Weasley men. Harry liked to tease him about being such a slow eater, but in reality the Slytherin was just polite. The only other person who still had dessert on her plate was Molly, and that's because she was too busy talking. Hermione and Ginny had both polished off their pies, ignoring the stereotype of girls being delicate eaters.

"That really was delicious, Mum," Hermione said with a smile.

Molly blushed. "Why thank you Hermione! I do try." She turned her gaze to the blonde, who was just scooping up the last of his pie. "How about you Draco? Did you enjoy the pie?" She wrung her hands in what Harry had come to know as a nervous gesture.

Draco allowed his lips to form a small smile, a feat that had taken months of exposure therapy with the Weasleys. "Dinner was great. And your pie is delicious. I wonder if you could share the recipe with me some time."

Molly beamed and Harry hid a smile behind his hands. Everyone knew the best way to compliment a great cook was to ask for their recipe. Draco could be such a woman sometime. He jumped when he felt a kick to his shin and looked up to see Draco's glare. Harry just grinned. Apparently his boyfriend knew exactly what he'd been thinking.

"So Malfoy," George said. "I hear you have a knack for Wizard's Chess." His eyes twinkled in mischief. "Ronnie-kins here can play a mean game. What say you have a match?"

Ron immediately began berating George for the use of the childish name in present company, but Draco cut him off. "I suppose a friendly game of chess can't be too bad."

Ginny snorted. "He's never seen Ron play. Friendly my a—"

"Ginevra Weasley!"

"—apricot," she finished lamely. She shot a grin at her mother. "What did you think I was going to say?" Molly just harrumphed and waved her wand to begin clearing the table.

The group gathered in the den and the chess board was immediately set up. It soon became clear that Ron and Draco were pretty evenly matched, with Draco just barely beating Ron. Ron immediately called for a rematch; after he won the second game it was determined that the best of three would be crowned champion. When Ron won the third the impromptu tournament would have easily continued except by then both Hermione and Harry were falling asleep in their seats. Harry informed Draco it was time to go home and Hermione forced Ron away from the chess board. As they all said their goodbyes, Harry was amazed that the competition hadn't come to blows.

"Weasley is a decent chess player," Draco said once they had flooed into their own home. "Quite skilled, actually."

Harry shook his head in amazement. "Did you just give Ron a compliment?" he asked incredulously. "If he was here to hear that he'd have a heart attack."

"It's a good thing he'll never hear it then," Draco said easily.

The brunette just chuckled. "You did take losing rather well."

Draco shrugged. "Of course I did. I let him win the third one."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure you did, Draco."

"I don't really care if you believe me," Draco said without malice. "He made a mistake and put his queen in a vulnerable position. I could have taken her but chose not to. He knew what he'd done too; I could see it in his face. He practically cheered when I seemed to miss the opportunity."

"Then why did you let him win?" Harry asked, confused.

"It was the first time I'd been to their home. It would be a disgrace if I'd beaten him in his own home upon my first visit."

"So why try to go for the fourth game?"

"Well, I couldn't make it look like I'd given in. Honestly, Harry, do you know nothing about polite society?"

Harry shook his head but decided not to continue that particular vein of conversation. "You should really be impressed that you beat him at all. No one I know has ever beaten him."

"He's a good player, I'll give you that," Draco said, moving into the kitchen to make some tea. Harry followed him. "However, he has a horrible—what's that muggle saying?—poker face."

Harry chuckled. "How so?"

"He wears his moves on his face. His eyes dart to every possible move. His opponent need only follow his gaze. He lingers on the move he finally decides on and he stares at the move he doesn't want his opponent to make."

"Oh," Harry said, not knowing what else there was to say. Honestly he'd never known there were that many subtleties to chess. "I suppose you don't give that kind of stuff away."

Draco sniffed. "Of course not, I'm a Slytherin. I've been trained to lie with a straight face, and not give anything away."

"So you could be lying when you say you love me?" Harry asked teasingly.

Instead of jumping to reassure Harry of the opposite, Draco just hummed. "It's possible."

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Draco. "I know you love me," he said confidently.

"How's that?" Draco asked, pouring two cups of tea.

"Maybe you're not as Slytherin as you think."

Draco snorted. "Doubtful." He turned around to face Harry, eyes full of laughter.

"Oh really?" Harry asked, hanging his arms loosely around Draco's neck. "Then how come I can see how much you love me in your eyes?"

The blonde's lips quirked in that self-conscious smile that always startled Harry; but Harry absolutely loved it. "You've clearly had adequate time for Draco decoding."

"Draco decoding?" Harry asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes dear," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "It's a very subtle art, and quite frankly I'm surprised you've picked up on it."

"So some poker faces are readable?"

"If you stare at it long enough," Draco responded. "Do you like staring at my poker face?" he asked with a grin.

"I love your poker face," Harry said. He leaned in to prove it.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, corny ending. But what's Christmas without some corniness. Ten more days people, ten more days. That means ten more stories. Which means this author needs her rest. 'Night. *snore*


	16. Christmas Future

A/N: Surprisingly, I liked how this one turned out. Happy 16th day of Christmas!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Christmas Future<p>

The doorbell sounded and Harry jumped up to get it; well, he jumped as much as his sixty-year-old body would allow. "Who is it?" Draco called from the kitchen where he was overseeing the Christmas dinner preparation. The blonde-going-white had his father's looks, but he had his mother's inclination for having the household tightly organized.

"That's what I'm finding out," Harry grumbled. He hobbled down the hallway, still stubborn about using the cane he'd been giving for his ailing knee.

Draco came out of the kitchen to see which guest had arrived first. He too showed signs of arthritis, old war wounds twinging at random intervals. Still, he managed to beat Harry to the front door and threw it open. "Lily!" he exclaimed.

A beautiful blonde woman smiled at them from the door step. She had apple green eyes and a light dusting of freckles that she had never outgrown. Beside her stood a handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes, whom Draco begrudgingly thought a decent fellow. Their ten-year-old daughter had her long brown hair in French braid, her mother's eyes glittering in the lamplight. The five-year-old boy fidgeted with his jumper and smiled at Draco, a spitting image of his father.

"Hi Papa!" Lily greeted. She threw her arms around Draco and he hugged her tightly.

"Now don't go stealing all the hugs, Draco," Harry griped from behind.

Lily laughed and moved around Draco to embrace her other father. "Of course not, Daddy."

Draco greeted Tim with a firm handshake and suffered the creaking of his knees to give Brittany and Mark a hug. Just as he was about to close the door behind them, the other half of the guest list arrived. "Hi Papa!" James called as he led his family up the walkway. He covered the distance quickly in long strides to give his father a hug.

"James!" Draco exclaimed. "How fortunate. Lily just arrived."

"Has she now?" James asked, eyes full of mischief. He entered the house. "Where are you blondie?" Draco chuckled at the old joke. James had hair almost as black as Harry's, and light blue eyes that didn't quite match Draco's. Many years earlier, James had started making jokes about the intelligence of blondes, much to Harry's amusement. Now it was an old game.

"Those two," James' wife sighed. She smiled at Draco. She too had jet black hair; however, unlike her husband, her eyes were dark brown. She gave him a hug. "How are you Papa?"

He patted her back. "I'm great Mai," he said. It had been quite the shock when James had begun dating the daughter of Harry's first girlfriend. It had been even more surprising when he'd asked her to marry him. The two were a beautiful couple, and their two-year-old had the best of their good looks.

Draco bit back a groan as he crouched again. "And how are you, Kioko?"

The toddler smiled. "Mawy Kwishmas, Gampa," she said sweetly.

He gave her a hug before standing to let the rest of his family in. He then remembered that he had been instructing house elves and ran back into the kitchen. Kioko followed to make sure Draco didn't frighten the elves too badly.

Dinner was pleasant, with the usual antics of talking over one another. It was a far cry from the Christmas meals Draco had enjoyed as a child, but that may have been why he loved it so much. James and Lily fell into the old ritual of childish teasing, while Tim and Kioko added fuel to the fire. Brittany was enthusiastically letting her grandfathers know that she would start Hogwarts next year. Mark was showing them how high he could count, and Kioko was trying to make a painting with her gravy.

A sudden jerk made Draco wake with a start. He looked around wildly as Harry snored in the bed beside him. A slight pain in his shin indicated that he had been kicked awake. He frowned. Harry had been having very vivid dreams lately, and Draco was beginning to become black and blue from it. He pulled one of his pillows and hit Harry in the face with it.

"Wha!" Harry shouted as he struggled awake. He blinked at Draco's smirk. "What'd you do that for?"

"You kicked me."

"So you felt it necessary to hit me with a pillow?" Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Satisfied that his partner was now as awake as he was, Draco set his pillow down. "I had the weirdest dream," Draco informed his partner.

Harry groaned. "Can we discuss this in the morning?"

"No, I might forget it by then."

"God forbid," Harry responded with a sigh. "Then please, tell me this dream."

"We were old, probably around sixty," he began, leaning against the headboard. "We had children, and grandchildren."

Harry smiled. "I like this dream."

"So do I," Draco agreed. "Do you think we'll be selected?"

Earlier that day they had finally decided to put their names on a list of couples wanting to adopt wizarding children. "I can't see why not?" Harry answered.

"What if my dream is an omen?" Draco asked.

"Maybe it's a premonition?" Harry countered.

Draco thought about it. "My great-grandmother was a seer…"

By Christmas the following year, they had forgotten all about Draco's strange dream. They had far more important things to worry about. Like whether Santa Claus was going to visit, and how many gifts were too many for a five-month-old.

* * *

><p>AN: *grin* You see what I did there? I hope you liked it. Until tomorrow!


	17. The Night Before Christmas

A/N: On the 17th day of Christmas, this story gave to me...a head full of insanity! I need to stop giving myself these challenges, lol. But I seriously have the best reviewers ever! You guys keep me going. So I present to you: the 17th day of Christmas!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>The Night Before Christmas<p>

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose as he took his glasses off. It had been a long day and it wasn't over yet. He stared at his clock and groaned. He was going to miss dinner. Draco had responded to his owl with an assurance that he understood that Harry couldn't help being held up at the office. Still, Harry was riddled with guilt.

He had been assigned a difficult case at the department. Someone within the ministry was trading dark arts artifacts to international buyers. The case had taken longer than anyone had predicted; it should have been wrapped up well before Christmas. However, the case had taken an interesting turn, which prolonged the investigation. Of course everything had come to a head that very morning, despite the wishes of every Auror assigned to the case.

A knock jolted him from his moping. This was not the way to spend Christmas Eve. He looked up to see a Junior Auror glancing at him nervously.

"What is it Anderson?" Harry asked tiredly.

"There's someone here to see you," he answered.

Harry sighed. "Send them in then," he said, turning back to his work. He would finish his reports a lot more quickly if Aurors would stop interrupting him with not-quite-as-important-as-they-thought figures about the case.

"Are you always so short with your minions?" asked a familiar voice.

Harry's head snapped up, surprised smile playing on his lips. "Draco!" he said.

"The one and only. And look, I brought dinner." He lifted the basket he was holding. "That is, if you have time for me." His smile took the bite out of the words.

"I'm sure I can spare a few minutes."

With a nod Draco moved a pile of papers and took a seat. Harry used his wand to clear his desk so Draco could spread out dinner. Draco pulled two perfectly wrapped plates from the basket, both full of their favorite dishes. He also pulled out silverware, two glasses, and an expensive looking bottle.

"Oh, Draco," Harry said gratefully. "I can't drink on the job."

The blonde snorted. "I know that. It's sparkling cider—no alcohol."

Harry grinned. "I truly don't deserve you."

"Hardly," Draco said. "Now let's eat while the warming charms hold and before we're interrupted by your plebian coworkers."

Harry chuckled and dug into his meal. They chatted lowly about how Draco's parents were doing. They were supposed to have gone to the Manor for dinner, which is where Draco had retrieved the dinner plates. Harry sighed as he ate, not realizing just how hungry he had been.

As they ate, Draco made Harry forget that the morning's murder had been linked to his case. He forgot that he had been wearing his Auror's robes since five o'clock that morning. He forgot that they were sitting in his cramped office, decorated only with disorganized files and loose parchment. He allowed himself to enjoy the time with his husband, as temporary as the moment may be.

"Will you be home by the morning?" Draco asked, as they finished dessert.

Harry sighed. "I really don't know, Draco," he admitted honestly. "This has kind of turned into a disaster."

Draco shrugged. "I figured. Do what you have to do here."

"I really am sorry about this Draco."

"What did I say about that?" he admonished.

"I just don't like you spending Christmas alone."

The blonde took a sip of his cider. "Don't worry about me. I will have my fire, my hot cocoa, and the latest release by Steven McCoy courtesy of my mother."

Harry grinned at the mention of Draco's favorite author. Still, he sighed again when Draco stood and cleared the desk. "If you're sure," he said.

"Of course I'm sure. Just owl me before you come home and I'll run a bath." He leaned over the desk and kissed Harry.

They pulled away reluctantly as their moment finally came to an end when Anderson popped back in. "Uh, Auror Potter, sir?" He fidgeted uncomfortably as both men looked at him.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"We have a possible identification for the hit man."

Harry waved his hand. "I'll be right there."

Anderson escaped the doorway. "That would be my cue to leave," Draco said as Harry stood. The Auror grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in for one last kiss.

"I do love you," he said.

"I know," Draco replied with a smile. "Now go get the bad guys so I can finally have my husband back."

Harry chuckled and followed Draco out the door. They parted ways, and Harry swore that the person responsible this mess was going to pay.

* * *

><p>AN: This one is shorter, but I think it's sweet. I want Draco to come bring me dinner. *pout* Granted I wouldn't want to be stuck at the office on Christmas Eve. Poor Harry!


	18. Christmas Wrapping

A/N: Oi. For some reason it was very hard for me to write today. This is a ficlet in the truest sense of the word. My deepest apologies.

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Christmas Wrapping<p>

The living room was a scene of chaos. Shreds of wrapping paper were strewn across the floor, couch and table. Ribbon trailed through the room and down the hallway. Bows littered the floor as if they had burst forth from a cloud. A cat darted through the room, tape stuck to the bottom of one of its paws. Crumbs of tissue paper covered the room like thrown confetti.

Such was the state in which Draco found his home. He took in the chaos with a sigh as he placed his coat and hat on the stand. "Are you in there, Harry?" he called as he surveyed the room for his partner.

He heard a thump and then Harry's head peeked up from behind the couch. "Hi Draco, I didn't hear you come in."

"I can't imagine why not," he muttered as he turned the volume on the stereo down.

Harry grinned. "How was the meeting?"

Draco sighed and tiptoed through the room, trying not to stab his foot on a pair of scissors. He pushed a pile of shredded tissue paper aside so he could take a seat on the couch. "It was fine," he said. "Harry, what are you doing in here?"

"Wrapping presents," he replied, his tone clearly suggesting that the answer should have been obvious.

"I didn't realize that it would be such an operation just to wrap presents," Draco replied, eyebrow delicately lifted.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I've never been very good at this."

"I can tell." Draco looked at the shabbily wrapped presents and cringed. "Please tell me you left my parents' gifts for me to wrap."

He gestured toward a pile of what looked to be crumbled paper. "Oh, they're over there."

Draco felt his heart sink. "Harry, that looks atrocious."

Harry frowned and a hurt expression crept into his eyes. "Really? I tried to be very careful with their presents; I know how they like the crisp lines."

The blonde felt panic creep under his skin. He did not want to hurt his lover, but he would simply have to redo the wrapping. "Harry…" he started.

Suddenly the other man grinned. "I'm just missing with you."

It took a minute for the information to sink in. Then Draco leaned forward and flicked Harry in the forehead. "You're a prat." He leaned back again. "But seriously, this room is a disaster, even by your standards. What happened?"

Harry frowned. "The cat."

"The cat?"

"First, she got into the bag of bows. Then she started eating the wrapping paper. I finally distracted her with the ribbon, until she discovered the tissue paper. I tried to get her to leave it alone, but you see how well that went. And then she got stuck in the tape…" He sighed. "It's just been a nightmare."

Draco tried to use his well-bred manners to keep his face passive, but a chuckle escaped despite his best efforts.

"It's not funny," Harry pouted.

The statement just brought Draco's choked laughter into full force. He collapsed against the sofa. His amusement proved contagious and soon Harry succumbed to his own giggles. As they both indulged in the ridiculousness of the situation, the cat flew down the hall. A stream of ribbon flew behind her as it stuck to the tape on her paw.

* * *

><p>AN: *shrug* oh well. I will try to reawaken my muse tomorrow.


	19. Sick Day

A/N: This chapter actually requires a slight warning. It does mention vomiting, but not in any detail. But if that kind of thing makes your stomach roll, you might want to skip this one. If not, enjoy!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Sick Day<p>

Harry stared gloomily at the fire as he sipped his tonic water. A plate of plain crackers was sitting on the table. Lily lay on the other end of the couch, snoring slightly. She had caught the stomach flu at daycare and quickly passed it on to her father. He held his breath as his stomach flipped, but sighed in relief when it finally settled.

He glanced at the bucket near Lily's head, grateful that it was finally empty. He had his own bucket near his feet, as it was a long trip to the bathroom when he was in a state of emergency. He tightened the blanket around his shoulders and looked at the clock on the mantle. Draco should be home from work soon. He hoped the blonde would be up to making dinner, something that Lily and Harry could keep down.

The door opened and Harry heard the telltale signs of Draco taking of his coat and shoes. The blonde seemed to be moving more slowly than usual. Harry watched as he collapsed into the armchair, not bothering to change his work clothes. His face was paler than usual and looked as if he had been sweating slightly.

"Are you okay?" Harry rasped. His throat was still raw from the day's activities.

Draco flinched. "I think I caught it too," he said. He gazed at Harry. "And I now understand why you didn't want to take a potion. I feel like I would throw it right back up."

Harry nodded. "So I guess I shouldn't ask you to make dinner?" A suffering sigh answered his question. Harry frowned and took in the status of his body. He hadn't vomited for five hours, and as long as he didn't move too quickly his stomach mostly behaved. "I think I can manage to put some soup on," he thought aloud.

Draco groaned and leaned his head back against the chair. "I really would make it for you Harry. But I've been keeping my lunch down out of sheer will."

Harry chuckled with understanding. "I know exactly what you mean. That's okay; I have that muggle canned soup, so it won't take me too long." He stood slowly and paused to test his movement. Thankfully his stomach stayed still. With a sigh, he moved his bucket to Draco's seat. "When you do finally throw up—and you will—you can use my bucket." Draco looked through scandalized, causing Harry to giggle until his stomach protested the shaking. "I cleaned it out last time I used it." After ensuring that Draco accepted what would surely become necessary, Harry began moving to the kitchen. "I'll get you some tonic water."

The brunette sighed as he set about putting together the chicken soup. He hoped this stomach flu was one of those 24-hour flues. It was three days until Christmas, and he did not want to miss another one. He heard noise behind him and turned to find his three-year-old standing in the doorway. She rubbed her eyes and her braids had come loose. Harry smiled.

"Are you feeling better, Lily?" he asked.

She nodded. "Is Papa sick now?" she asked, small eyes full of concern.

He motioned her toward him and carefully bent down on his legs. The pain that shot though his knees reminded him that he hadn't really put them to use that day. He suffered through it and moved Lily's hair out of her eyes. "I think he is?" She nodded with a frown. "Where is he?"

"He's sleeping," she said.

Harry smiled. "I think we should let him sleep," he suggested.

She nodded. "Daddy?" she asked, pleading eyes being pulled into full force. "I think we should stay home and take care of Papa tomorrow."

Harry's heart melted at the suggestion. "I think your absolutely right Lily." He hugged her and then went back to making soup. Even as he marveled at his daughter's loving request, he hoped it wasn't possible for them to catch it again.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, this story was actually inspired by my own sick day. I am stuck home from work today with the stomach flu. Let me just say that I have not thrown up in _years_. Not pleased, not pleased at all. I, like Harry, am hoping it's a 24-hour bug. Here's to good health for you lovely readers. Being sick sucks.


	20. Eight Crazy Nights

A/N: Hullo! I am updating this before I've read everyone's reviews (I have to get it in when I get a chance. Entertaining my grandmother is taking up all my time, lol!) But I will be responding to them before the end of the night. I did glance through enough to see everyone's well wishes. Thank you so much. I seriously have the best readers. I'm feeling much better today (and as a result, so are the Potter-Malfoys).

In honor of Hanukkah starting tonight, I present you a Hanukkah fic! Enjoy!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Eight Crazy Nights<p>

It had been another late day at work for Draco and he was beginning to grow weary of his client. If the man wasn't bringing so much money to the business he'd have probably told him where to go. As it was, he had to play politics and it left him exhausted.

Despite all this, Draco managed a smile when Lily came to greet him. He had just enough time to remove his shoes and coat before catching the blonde cannon ball.

"Hi Papa!" she exclaimed. "You have to come see what I made at school."

Draco let himself be pulled into the living room. He obligingly looked in the direction his daughter pointed. Someone—presumably Harry—had used a sticking charm to keep a piece of paper on the wall above the mantle. The "artwork" displayed two blue handprints joined at the thumbs. Yellow flames were painted above each finger. "What is it?" Draco asked, honestly puzzled.

Lily grinned. "It's a minaran!"

"Menorah," Harry corrected as he entered the room. "Welcome home," he said to Draco, giving him a peck on the lips.

"What's a menorah?" Draco asked.

"It's what you use to celebrate Honacka!" Lily declared.

"Honacka?" Draco asked Harry silently.

Harry chuckled. "It's Hanukkah, Lily," he said.

"Okay, what's Hanukkah?" Draco asked. "Is this a muggle thing?"

Harry shrugged. "It's a Jewish holiday. I don't think it has anything to do with your magical status."

Lily grinned. "We learned about it at school today!"

Sensing that this conversation was becoming longer than anticipated, Draco took a seat in his armchair. Lily took the opportunity to climb into his lap. Harry smiled and sat on the sofa. "Tell Papa what you learned," Harry prompted.

"Well," Lily started, "it's a festival of lights! There wasn't any oil at the temple so they were sad. But then there was a miracle and the lights stayed on!" She exacerbated her story with dramatic hand movements.

Draco looked helplessly at his husband. "I think I'm confused," he admitted.

Harry laughed and stood up to scan the bookshelf. Draco watched as Harry pulled out a thick book. "Hermione gave this to me a couple of years ago." He walked back to the sofa and opened the book to a page whose corner had been turned down. "I pulled it out as soon as I saw Lily's art project."  
>His eyes followed his fingers as he quickly scanned the page. "Right," he seemed to say to himself. He turned a smile to the two blondes. "It was during a war that the Jews were fighting. Their enemies had destroyed an important temple. To purify and rededicate the temple, they needed to keep the oil lit for a certain number of days, but they only had enough oil for one day. Any chance for obtaining more oil was days away. Miraculously, the oil stayed lit for eight days."<p>

"How Daddy?" Lily asked.

Harry chuckled. "I don't know Lily, it was a miracle."

"Magic?" she asked excitedly.

"Something like that," Harry agreed.

"So Hanukkah celebrates that?" Draco asked.

"Yep!" Lily explained. She squirmed to look at him. "Papa, why don't we have a menorah?"

"We're not Jewish," Draco explained patiently.

"Oh," Lily said.

"I don't understand how this is critical to Lily's education," Draco said with a frown.

Harry sighed. "Because Draco," he explained patiently. "It teaches diversity. You know, so people don't hate others because they're different." He gave his husband a meaningful look.

Draco cleared his throat. "Right," he said awkwardly.

Lily was unfazed by the momentary awkwardness. "Let me show you the dreidel that Sharon's mom gave me!" she said, jumping from his lap.

The older blonde followed his daughter into her bedroom. He decided that even if they didn't celebrate Hanukkah, he enjoyed his daughter's enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>AN: I obviously gave a very brief description of Hanukkah. I do hope I haven't offended anyone. Happy Hanukkah!


	21. Why Is Mommy Kissing Santa Claus?

A/N: *covers her head* Please don't hit me! I'm sorry this is so late, but I really had no time to write yesterday. As it is, I'm putting myself behind schedule just to get this up. So I bring you, the 21st day of Christmas. Enjoy!

25 Days of Christmas or, A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Why is Mommy Kissing Santa Claus?<p>

Draco paused his eating as the chorus of the song playing in the restaurant caught his attention. He frowned as he caught the offending lyrics again. Harry noticed his distraction and gave him a funny look. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"This is a horrible song," Draco answered.

Harry tilted his head as he took in the background noise. "It's 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'."

Draco's eyebrows lifted. "That's actually the title of the song?"

"Yeah," Harry affirmed. "Why?"

"So, this kid has no problem with his mother kissing random strangers?"

Luckily Harry had paused his eating as well, or he would have choked on whatever he'd just bitten. As it was, his startled laughter brought a few curious looks from the other patrons. "She's kissing Santa!"

"That's all well and good, but I would hate to be that kid. I'd have had a heart attack if I saw Mother kissing some fat man in a red suit."

"Oh Draco," Harry said, chuckling. "Santa is the kid's father. Everyone knows that."

"Well, the _kid_ wouldn't know that."

This caused Harry to give Draco a startled look. "You know, I never thought of it that way."

"Think about it. Muggle children don't know that Santa isn't real. Let's even disregard the fact that the father is dressed in a Santa suit, for some unknown reason. This kid has just witnessed his mother kissing his childhood icon who is not his father. Not only does he now believe his mother to be unfaithful, but he also thinks Santa goes around stealing other people's wives. And this is the music you play for Christmas?"

Harry snorted, but was distracted by the waitress coming to check on them. After assuring her that they were fine, he turned back to Draco. "You are really looking too far into this."

"I'm just trying to understand why this is considered a decent song," Draco said sulkily, sipping his tea. Honestly, Harry had insisted he learn more about muggles. He could certainly be more helpful.

"It's just a song Draco," Harry sighed. "The adults know that Santa is the father and they think it's funny and cute. I've never heard of the song causing childhood trauma." He shrugged.

"Fine," Draco said. "But I do not feel that this song is a necessary part of our children's muggle experience."

"Children?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry," the blonde said, rolling his eyes. "Children. As in plural. Lily needs a brother or sister."

Harry smiled. "All right Draco. I promise we won't play this song in our home."

"Good."

Harry chuckled and dug into his food again. He had certainly married a strange man.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh Draco, you are so fussy. *grin* I _will_ have Day 22 up on time.


	22. Season's Greetings

A/N: I told you this would be up today! Happy first day of winter! Even though it doesn't feel like it here. *grumbles at the lack of snow* I realized every chapter has had Draco and Harry as an established couple. I'm actually surprised nobody has requested a get-together fic. Well, I did and since I am the author, I made it happen. LOL! Enjoy!

25 Days of Christmas or, A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Season's Greetings<p>

Harry rubbed his eyes as they burned from strain. It had been a long but interesting day. His partner had just gone home after telling Harry to not let precious opportunities slip through his fingers. Ever since the war the young man had been more confident and more outspoken. Still, it was strange to hear that particular advice coming from Neville considering the subject.

Draco Malfoy had been in the Aurors department all day serving as a consultant. The blonde seemed to have grown out of his horrible personality and actually had attractive qualities outside his looks. Harry had been working very closely with him since it was his case. Apparently his sidelong glances had not gone unnoticed by his partner.

Platinum blonde hair breezed by the office and pulled Harry from his thoughts. He gathered his Gryffindor courage and fell back on his "act first, think later" nature. He grabbed his coat and flew out the door. "Draco!" he called.

The blonde paused and threw a glance over his shoulder. Noticing Harry, he turned properly and considered him with a puzzled expression. "Did you just call me Draco?"

Harry fought a blush as he realized his slip. "That is your name right?"

"To certain people yes, _Harry_." He smirked but there was no malice in his voice.

Refusing to allow the banter to distract him from his goal, Harry dove right in. "Do you want to grab a drink?" Harry asked. He flushed as he realized how forward the question was, but he continued. "My treat. You know, for helping me out today."

"I was assisting the department, not you specifically." Draco studied him.

Harry flinched. "Well, it is my and Neville's case; and I'm especially grateful for your work. This case has been giving me a major headache.

Draco was silent. Finally he nodded to himself. "All right, then. Where would you like to go?"

He blinked in surprise, not having anticipated an affirmative answer. "Uh…"

The blonde smirked again. "I suspected as much. Typical Gryffindor: go into a situation without a plan. I happen to know of a café nearby, unless you were hoping for something stronger than coffee?" At this raised an eyebrow.

Harry covered his discomfort with a cough. "Coffee is fine."

They walked in silence as they wove their way through the ministry hallways. Draco led them to an entrance Harry rarely used. They exited into the cool—but seasonably warm—winter night. "It doesn't look like we'll be having a white Christmas," Harry commented, frowning at the lack of snow in the air or on the ground.

Draco snorted. "Resorting to talking about the weather are we?"

Harry smiled in spite of himself. "I'm actually quite upset that it hasn't snowed. It doesn't really feel like Christmas."

"It's not really the weather that makes the holiday," Draco responded.

"Yeah," Harry said noncommittally.

"I suppose you've been getting lots of presents from your adoring fans?"

It was Harry's turn to snort. "I'm not sure what fans you're talking about. Not to mention the fact that I'm an Auror and I'm not about to accept unknown packages from strangers."

The answer seemed to surprise the blonde and he let an amused chuckle escape. "I'm glad to see they give you some training," he said amiably.

They arrived at the café and Draco held the door open for Harry. Surprised, Harry simply nodded his thanks. Draco led them up to the counter. "You said you're treating right?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I am." He studied the menu written in chalk, surprised that Draco had chosen a muggle shop. Luckily he always carried both wizarding and muggle money. "What are you getting?"

"My usual," Draco said with a tight smile.

The sounds of their voices brought a young brunette to the counter. "Hi there Draco!" she greeted cheerfully. "Can I get you your usual?"

"Always," he responded smoothly. "What are you doing working the night shift?"

The woman frowned. "I traded shifts with Robert. It's his niece's dance recital. My brother's watching Charlotte." Harry could only assume Charlotte was the woman's daughter.

"How are you getting home?" Draco asked. "Surely you're not planning to walk alone at this hour?"

She laughed. "My brother has a car; he's picking me up. You worry too much."

Though surprised at the familiarity with which Draco spoke to the server, Harry thought Draco's questions rather invasive. He was absolutely floored that Draco was having such a conversation with a muggle. Hermione was always telling him he judged people too critically, but he didn't think she had Draco in mind with that admonishment.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts. "Are you sure I can't interest you in a brownie?" the waitress was asking.

"No thank you Jessica," Draco answered easily. "But I'm sure my friend would like something to drink." He gestured toward Harry.

Jessica's eyes widened. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were together." She turned to Draco with a question in her eyes. He just shook his head.

Ignoring the exchange, Harry decided on his order. "That's okay. I think I'd like to try your apple cider."

"Excellent!" she said. "It's my absolute favorite."

Harry grinned and paid the amount she rang up. He followed Draco to a table overlooking the street. "So we're friends now?" he asked as they sat.

Draco shrugged. "What would you have preferred I say? 'Would you please get my childhood rival-turned-temporary coworker a drink?' That's a bit of a mouthful."

Harry threw back his head and laughed. Jessica chose that moment to deliver their drinks. She eyed Harry with amusement and winked at Draco before skipping back behind the counter. Harry eyed Draco's mug topped with whipped cream. "What is your usual?" he asked.

"Hot chocolate." Draco picked up his cup and licked some of the whipped cream. Harry snorted. "What?" Draco asked, frowning.

"I can't believe I'm watching Draco Malfoy sample whipped cream from his hot chocolate."

Draco placed his mug on the table. "Well, I can't believe Harry Potter is buying me a hot chocolate."

"Touché," Harry responded before tasting his apple cider. Jessica's taste was exquisite; this was the best hot cider he'd ever had. "How have you been?"

They traded small talk until long after their mugs had been emptied, refilled, and emptied again. Harry was surprised at how easily they seemed to get along, now that school rivalries, family feuds, and war alliances were left out of the equation. It seemed that having saved each other's lives trumped the old bitterness they once held for each other.

Jessica finally had to tell them that the café was closing. They stayed with her as she locked up and made sure she left with her brother in one piece. The spell in the café was broken and they stared at one another awkwardly. Suddenly Draco blinked and looked toward the sky. "It looks like you might get your wish," he whispered.

Harry frowned in confusion until something cold and wet hit his nose. He grinned. "It's snowing!"

"Well, just flurries but yes, it's snowing."

Seeing that his Gryffindor courage had gotten him this far, he took another step along the edge. "You know, I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime."

"What? Drinking apple cider? I'm sure you can do that whenever you want." But Draco was smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I mean getting drinks with you."

Draco smiled. "I'll see your drinks and raise you dinner. And I'm free tomorrow night."

Harry's heart did a strange little flutter. "It's a date."

* * *

><p>AN: I actually really like this one, and I don't say that about my writing very often. But the way it unfolded in my head was just so sweet. *squeezes Draco and Harry* I just love them! I hope I was able to write this as touching as it happened in my head. Let me know if I succeeded. LOL! There are only three days left of Christmas. What will the next three days bring? Heck, I don't even know! Please beg Draco and Harry to let me in on the secret.


	23. Christmas Portraits

A/N: Oh my gosh, only three more stories left (counting this one). Incredible. Well, I've added a character in this story that I think you'll like. *wink* Thank you everyone for your reviews. I haven't been able to reply because I've been so busy, but I will be responding to each one right after I post this. :)

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>Christmas Portraits<p>

Despite his calm exterior, Draco Malfoy was not immune to his surroundings. A headache was forming right behind his left eye and threatening his already deteriorating mood. He was beginning to wish he'd taken Harry's suggestion, but he knew that it would never fly with his parents. They may have been humbled over the years, but they were still proud. They would accept nothing but the best.

The trip through Diagon Alley had been bad enough. Their son had waited until the Christmas season to burst into the notorious terrible twos. He'd had fit when they would not let him walk on his own through the crowded alley. Draco loved his son dearly, but he'd quickly handed him to Harry when he'd begun one of his screaming fits. Harry had taken him with a cringe, but the brunette was much more adept at handling negative attention. Draco was able to pretend that Harry was responsible for the screaming child. Meanwhile their nine-year-old seemed to be entering puberty as she'd grown quite moody. Hermione had warned them that the adolescent years for girls was nothing short of a nightmare—all right, she hadn't used those exact words. However, Draco was still having a hard with the transition from "adored Papa" to "authority figure that must be fought." Lily was in a mood because Draco would not let go of her hand. He knew this was going to prove a long day, but that wasn't enough to risk Lily getting lost in the crowd of Christmas shoppers.

Now they stood in Yailey's portrait studio. Harry was in the hallway trying to convince Lily to be in the portrait. She was in a new phase in which she did not want her picture taken. He didn't know what Harry was trying to bribe her with and he didn't care. She was going to be in this picture if Draco had to spell a smile on her. Meanwhile James was running around the room at top speed. A minimal effort had been made to stop him, but both parents agreed that it was better he get the energy out before the picture. Luckily the photographer was an expert with children and took it all in stride.

She smiled at him. "Your boy has a lot of energy," she commented calmly.

"You have no idea," Draco replied. He glanced toward the door as Harry and Lily reentered the room. She had a reluctant smile on her face and went straight to the chair in front of the camera. "What did this cost us?" Draco whispered to Harry.

"She's spending the night at Hermione's tonight."

Draco frowned. "We are going to my parents' tomorrow, or have you forgotten?"

"Hermione will have her home dressed and ready in time. Just be grateful I got her to agree at all."

"Yes, I'm very grateful that my daughter has agreed to take a bloody picture," Draco responded sarcastically. He turned moodily from his husband and caught James as he ran past. "Come on you. Picture time."

"I wuv pitchers!" James exclaimed.

Draco nearly choked at the mispronunciation. "I think you're a little young to be deciding that just yet." Harry snorted. "Now go stand by your sister, listen to the photographer, and smile."

If ever there was a time to be grateful for James' love for attention, it would be when he smiled directly at the camera for every single picture. Harry's little talk did wonders as she smiled beautifully for the portraits. By the time they had gone through all of the pictures, Draco's headache was beginning to recede. As they walked out of the studio with an array of portraits tucked securely under Draco's arm, he announced that the successful session deserved Fortescue's.

The ice cream parlor had been taken over by Florean's daughter Almira. Every year around Christmas time she added pie to the shops normal menu. They each ordered a slice of their favorite pies, though James was required to share with Draco. As he held his portraits protectively and looked over his crazy little family he smiled. Sure, James was just entering his terrible twos. And they apparently had many years to look forward to Lily's mood swings. But Draco wouldn't trade it all for anything in the world.

* * *

><p>AN: So...what'd you think of James? If anyone needs a visual, he has dark brown hair (almost black) and light blue eyes. (As you may remember, Lily has blonde hair and green eyes. Funny how that worked out, eh?) I do hope you liked this one. Two more to go! Ta-ta!


	24. A Malfoy Christmas Poem

A/N: I had so much fun writing this! I hope you have just as much fun reading it.

25 Days of Christmas or, A Very Drarry Christmas  
>A Malfoy Christmas Poem<p>

'Twas the night before Christmas and throughout Malfoy Manor  
>All the house elves were working, amidst lots of laughter.<br>They truly were eager to get everything right  
>For the Savior of Britain had arrived for the night.<p>

He'd brought lots of presents for Madam and Sir,  
>And his quite lovely children were causing a stir.<br>Draco had popped in to give quiet greetings;  
>He'd come a long way from Death Eater dealings.<p>

Inside the living room chatter was heard;  
>The house elves within it said not a word,<br>Just listened with pleasure at sounds of delight—  
>To see Lucius laughing was surely a sight!<p>

Two-year-old James was playing the clown  
>While nine-year-old Lily watched with frown.<br>Narcissa was able to tease out a smile,  
>Having experience with an ornery child.<p>

She smiled at Draco in fond recollection  
>Then winked at their family's greatest addition.<br>Harry was startled by such a display  
>But returned the kind gesture in his own special way.<p>

Lucius declared it was now time to din.  
>The house elves popped out to forewarn their kin.<br>As the family entered the large dining room  
>The food had appeared not a moment too soon.<p>

Dinner was pleasant and the food was superb,  
>The Malfoy elf chefs had delivered their word.<br>They'd promised delicious and fulfilling meals  
>And were quickly rewarded by children's pleased squeals.<p>

Dessert was as lovely as supper had been  
>And left all the diners with large silly grins.<br>The grandparents ushered their kids to the den,  
>There were special surprises hidden within.<p>

They opened the door to a bright, twinkling tree.  
>Beneath it lay presents for the whole family.<br>Even Lily could not contain her excitement  
>And James ran so quickly he tripped on the carpet.<p>

Draco just laughed and picked up his son:  
>He couldn't remember a Christmas so fun.<br>Narcissa requested they sit on the couch  
>While the grandparents handed their Christmas gifts out.<p>

James had a time with opening the wrapping  
>And Lily was allowing herself to be happy.<br>Draco and Harry were pleased with their gifts  
>And Lucius and 'Cissa loved the portraits.<p>

Later that night the family departed;  
>The hugs and farewells were nicely light-hearted.<br>Harry promised that they would return to them soon  
>And they walked down the pathway by the light of the moon.<p>

Lucius ensured that their gifts would be sent  
>As arms were full of children well-spent.<br>Harry turned to an elf with a message so bright:  
>"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas Eve and Christmas morning. Hopefully Santa brings you everything you want. Tomorrow, I shall give you one last gift!


	25. It's a Family Affair

A/N: Merry Christmas! As a special Christmas gift I decided not to wait until evening to post this. The fics in this arc haven't necessarily been connected, though I think it became obvious that some were. In this last chapter I have combined all the immediate family members mentioned in previous stories. Enjoy!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
>It's a Family Affair<p>

The Malfoy-Potter home was in such a state of chaos that it would drive weaker men to insanity. Luckily, Harry and Draco were so used to the clamor that they were largely unfazed. The living room looked like it had undergone one of Ron Weasley's reckless searches when he had been a novice Auror. Mounds of wrapping paper littered the floor and streams of ribbon hung haphazardly from every available space. An ornament lay broken on the fireplace hearth, and the children had been instructed to stay away as Harry swept it up. Draco's head was covered in bows with the firm instruction that they could not be removed. Perhaps other parents would not have let the morning get so out of control, but they probably didn't have the assurance that a quick charm would clean everything up.

Lily had awoken in a pleasant mood, much to the delight of her fathers. She opened her gifts with a combination of hurried excitement and careful control unique to young girls in their transitional years. She expressed honest gratitude at every gift she opened, not yet too old to hug her fathers tightly. James on the other hand had torn through his presents like a tornado. He was responsible for the ribbon hanging from the mantle, the tree branches, the lamps, and the cat's tail. He seemed more excited by the shiny wrapping than the presents they actually contained. Any box with clothes had been promptly discarded so he could search for more attractive gifts. Terry—the aforementioned cat—was pouncing on the bows that had not made it into Draco's hair. She seemed unconcerned by the ribbon winding around her tail. Padfoot lay on the couch, his head on his big paw. He was used to Christmas morning by now and was honestly just happy that James had found something more interesting than sitting on him.

Harry walked over to the large dog and pet him lovingly while Draco tried to keep Terry from breaking even more ornaments. Lily had opened her last gift and was playing with her new collection of animated pets. Draco hadn't understood the point of them, but Harry had assured him that they were the hottest item for young girls that year. James was happily pounding on the toy drums he had received from Santa. Harry sent a glare in his husband's direction. He could have sworn they had decided not to give James any noise-making toys. Draco just shrugged and grinned. He liked to pretend to be a strict parent, but he honestly couldn't deny his children anything they wanted. Harry just sighed.

While the children were preoccupied by their new gifts, Draco walked over to his husband. Harry smiled. "You look ridiculous," he said.

"He looks pretty!" Lily argued as she tried to keep Terry from swatting at her toy pets.

"Yeah," Draco said with a chuckle. "I'm pretty."

Harry snorted. "I'll keep that in mind." Draco sat down on the other side of Padfoot, much to the large dog's chagrin. They both chuckled at his groan. Harry watched as Draco drew a small box from his pocket. It looked like a ring box, and Harry eyed it. "Are you proposing?" he asked jokingly.

Draco sighed. "Yes. I propose you shut your mouth and open your gift."

Harry chuckled. He opened the box to display a single gold band with two stones. He looked at Draco.

"Their Lily and James' birthstones," Draco explained.

"Thank you," Harry said breathlessly.

The moment was ruined when Terry decided it was a great time to jump on the couch—right on top of Padfoot's head. This spurred a playful chase throughout the living room. The scattered paper flew through the air as the animals bulldozed through it. James happily accompanied the chase with a nonsensical rhythm on his drums. Lily screeched and snatched her toys out of the way. Harry let his head fall against the back of the couch with a sigh. Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

After a few minutes in which James and Lily joined the chase Draco looked at Harry. "Merry Christmas Harry," he said with a strained smile.

Harry grinned in return. "Merry Christmas Draco."

* * *

><p>AN: So ends the 25 days of Christmas. Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed. This story has over 100 reviews and I am still in an absolute state of shock over that. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas. Until the next story!


End file.
